I Have You Fallen For Me
by EmmaLucinda
Summary: Gray is known for his good looks, cocky personality, and cares deeply for his family. He initially likes Erza Scarlet, their school teacher. Gray's feelings are not returned, for Erza had closed her heart for other men. Juvia is a transfer student and fall in love with Gray on the first sight. Was expected to be a normal love story until the Followers of The Black Wizard appeared.
1. Chapter 1 The Contest

Chapter 1:The Contest?

_**Monday**_

"Has anyone seen Juvia?" The other students shook their heads. One of the male students points toward the blonde female student and she almost fell on the floor when she caught a glimpse of a pair of purposely made squint eyes. It was meant for her. "Kyaa! Juvia!" The blonde jumped and shrieked.

"Juvia's love rival is looking for Juvia. Well, this is unexpected. Are you going to surrender?" Juvia said with her deep and harsh voice.

"I-I'm not your love rival." Lucy said waving both hands in the form of no as small sweats dripping down.

"Hmph. Juvia cannot be tricked that easily. " The blue haired female student said, slowly zooming her face towards Lucy's sweating face. The blonde backed a little bit only to find Juvia moved closer to her leaving her trapped in the corner. The other students seem to only care about their own work. It's recess time now so some of them were having lunch with each other.

"Juvia, I have a boyfriend and his name is Natsu. You'll know him right away if you saw someone with his wild spiky pink hair..."

"What does that have to do with Juvia?" The blue haired girl crossed her arms.

"I'm telling you I am not your love rival! And who is the guy anyway?!" Lucy formed an X with both arms. "Oh right. I was supposed to tell you this; come to the main hall at 12 o'clock today. Right after school had ended. We will be having a short meeting!"

"What was it about?" Juvia asked, both her eyebrows up. "I don't know either. I have to get going now and inform Mirajane and Wendy about this."

"Ah...they're both from a different classes." Juvia wondered with her forefinger poking her chin as she looked up the ceiling.

"Yes. And that's why I need to hurry up!" Lucy said after she looked at her watch and dashed outside Juvia's classroom. Juvia watched Lucy from the school corridor outside her class running with all her might heading towards the stairs.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. There was only one thing Juvia could think of. Is Lucy going to make it? And why the hell was recess time is so short?!

...Okay, that was two things.

So the class routine went as usual and ended quite fast. Juvia feels too lazy to make her way to the main hall. You will have to walk pass two other school buildings to get there. Yes. The school is very wide and they had four enormous buildings. But the blue haired girl is very curious about the meeting so Juvia had to force her leg walk into that direction.

She keeps walking not noticing someone suddenly appeared from the corner that she was just about make a turn to. They collided and Juvia fell to the ground. She rubbed at the back of her head and the person offered his hand to her.

She looked to see whose hand it is and saw the one she had given her heart to.

Her heart goes thumping right away.

"Sorry. You alright?"

"G-G-G" She stuttered.

She reached for his hand quite slow and was shaking uncontrollably and the man decided he had no time to dawdle so instead he pulled her up and bent down to pick up her belongings and hand them over to Juvia.

"Here." The man said and walked away.

"T-thank you!" Juvia bowed and saw he was gone. "Today's a good day!" A broad smile appears on her face and continued walking. "Gray-sama touched my hand~ Juvia is so happy!" She said to herself and rubbed her hand to her cheek that 'Gray-sama' held earlier.

Juvia opened the main hall's giant door with both her hands. Inside, it was dark. She was the first one to arrive so she decided to tour the place.

Juvia Loxar had recently transferred to Fairy High because her parents had planned to work overseas so the whole family had to move. Juvia is trying to be independent and stayed at the girls dormitory with the other girls from the high school.

It had a pretty nice view because the girls dormitory is situated on the hill!

There are doors strictly beyond that piqued her interest and just when she was about to enter the room-

"Hold it! You aren't supposed to enter the room!" A stern voice boomed.

It belonged to the woman in fiery red hair in her early twenties, that is the teacher who is in charge of the discipline.

Juvia had never met this woman before so she is feeling very terrified and seem to have been paralyzed_. T-today suddenly changed into a horror-full day!_ Juvia thought to herself.

The stern woman's footstep can be heard coming closer to her but she is frozen on the spot.

The discipline teacher placed one hand onto Juvia's shoulder from behind as she moved to see the blue haired girl.

A bit surprised, the teacher had her eyebrows shot up. "Oh. You must be Juvia. The new transfer student aren't you?"

"Y-yes. Forgive Juvia b-because she just wanted to tour the hall!" Juvia bowed repeatedly with her eyes shut closed.

"Well...I supposed that is fine. You've never seen me before right?" The woman asked as she crossed her arms. Juvia shook her head after calming down and labelled the woman as a kind person even though she's scary at first.

"You can call me Ms. Scarlet. Or Ms. Erza. Whichever you'd prefer okay?" Erza beamed her friendly smile to Juvia who smiled back at her.

The door opened and Lucy entered first followed by the other girls. "Ms. Erza! You're here! " Lucy called and came jogging towards the duo and waved at Juvia.

"You're quite late...But it's okay now that you're here. Eh? Aren't you Levy?" Erza ask as she saw the one who came inside with Mirajane and Lucy was not Wendy.

"You see, Wendy is absent today so I get Levy instead. Don't worry, she's a good helper. " The blonde grinned with both hands on her hips.

"Hmm...Okay then. " Erza looked over Lucy's shoulder where the door is. "Let's wait for the boys to come."

"Eh?! The boys are joining us?!" Lucy asked. More like, shouted but in question mode.

"My, my...I wonder what Ms. Erza had planned us for?" The silver haired beauty wondered with her hand placed on her cheek along with a smile.

Juvia gulped at seeing Mira. She _is so pretty. Juvia wishes to be pretty like her_.

"Hey there, Juvia. My name is Mirajane Strauss." The girl offered her hand to Juvia and they shook hands. "Is your hair natural? I love your hair. It's pretty." Mira said, taking some strands of Juvia's long, wavy hair in her hand.

Juvia is out of words so she just smiled nervously. _And she's kind towards strangers like Juvia herself! _

Shortly after that, the doors are somehow kicked open by some wild mannered brat in his ridiculously pink hair followed by other brats behind them.

"Erza! We're he-" The pink headed brat was flying kicked in the face by none other than the red haired woman.

He is now laying on the floor as his soul flies out from his opened mouth.

Lucy crossed fingers with Levy as they shrieked. Juvia was admiring Erza's strength. Mira just laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"I have told you so MANY times not to call me so casually! Respect me as your teacher and please call me 'Ms. Erza!' Did you get that?!" Erza asked, ready to throw her punch to the brat.

"I get it! I get it! " He shouted as he shielded himself with his arms.

Sighing, Erza walked away and gathered the remaining girls and boys leaving the boy brushing off the dust from his clothes as he sat on the floor. Lucy ran towards him worried and kneeled beside him.

"...You should remember to call her by 'Ms' sometime." She told him as she helped him brushing off the dust.

"But I thought it was okay since we're cousins." The boy snorted.

"Still, Natsu...She's a teacher so you will have to obey her." She felt her nose is squeezed and was moved left and right and her head is following.

"Whatever, Luce. As long as you're happy then I'll be happy too." Natsu grinned and released her nose. Natsu sniffed his hands and it smells familiar.

"You smelled like a chocolate. Were you using my Playboy Chocolate Chip perfume?" Lucy knocked her head with her fist lightly and poked her tongue out.

"Well...I liked the smell so yes. Ahaha..." Natsu closed his eyes and smiled.

He moved closer to his cute, pretty, sexy beloved girlfriend and their foreheads touched. He pressed her nose again and said,

"Geez, Lucy. You are so cute." Hearing this makes Lucy blushed. She had heard him telling her this almost everyday but she still blushes every time. It makes him happy seeing her shy expressions.

Natsu were no longer pressing her nose but instead pressed her face with both his hands making her look like a fish with the mouth formed the number 3 .

"Do this face everyday for me!" Lucy released herself from his hands and knocked him out.

"No way! That's embarassing, Natsu!"

Apart from the lovey-dovey couple, Juvia was staring jealously over them. How she wished she and Gray-sama can become like that one day.

"How envious..." Juvia cried and bit her handkerchief.

"But I am so happy to see them like that. They have never fought even once, can you believe that? To think it has been 3 years straight..." Mirajane joined Juvia as she noticed the blue headed is looking at Lucy and Natsu. Juvia was startled and noted Mirajane loved them. There were no jealousy in her deep blue sky eyes found. Just love.

"T-three years?" Juvia gulped. "That is pretty amazing." Juvia felt...amazed.

"Yep. Ah, it's making me feel so excited to think that they'll get married and having me as their child's godmother!" Mira placed both her hands on her cheeks and shook her head with her fantasy in her mind. Suddenly, she regained her composure and turned to Juvia. "So, Juvia-san. If you need any help, just call me. Please, I beg you!"

"M-Mira-san?! W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about _your _relationship with _him._" Mira replied to Juvia with deep and scary voice. Dangerous auras emitting from Mirajane's body, scarring Juvia over. "You _want him_ to _notice you_, I see. Don't worry then. Because Mira-chan here is going to guide you to true love~" Mira danced around while laughing.

"S-scary!" Juvia shouted. From that day on, Juvia started to be careful with everyone she found nice.

"Okay, guys. I just had Gajeel fix the technical system so I'll be using this microphone. Dear students, I have gathered you today because I have chosen you to be a part of a contest. "

"A contest?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"What kind of contest?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, it's just a contest the principal and the teachers had think of. A contest between girls and boys! Which is why I purposely chose every single one of you from other classes." Erza paused and was searching for someone among the students. "Natsu, your team is lacking one more person. Where is he?"

Natsu snorted. "Meh. When I told him about this meeting he just told me, 'I'm not gonna get myself involved so why don't you search for someone else?' He said. Ignorant brat..." Natsu imitates the ignorant person and made eveyone laugh.

"I see. So have you search for some else?"

"Yeah, of course! He's-" Natsu turned his head left and right. "Not here yet?"

"Make sure you tell him about this contest when you saw him, alright?" Natsu nodded and glanced at his Lucy. She smiled at him and gave him a peace sign.


	2. Chapter 2 WinnerBoss, LoserServant

Chapter 2: WinnerBoss, LoserServant

_**Monday**_

"I'll let you guys make your own rules. Here are the games the teachers have decided. Quiz, swimming contest, stripping contest, curry eating contest, ice-cream eating contest, singing contest and finally, the drama contest! " Erza announced as she held the paper which contains everything to be done."

"Mira, did just said 'stripping' contest?" Mira shook her head to Lucy.

"Nope. She said script contest. Well...that means we have to memorize many scripts I think."

"But it sounded like she said strip..." Lucy insisted.

"My, Lucy-san. Do yo want to strip so much in front of your boyfriend?" Mira covered her mouth as she wow-ed and blushed lightly and looks at her blonde friend with amazement.

"I DON'T!" Lucy replied with a reddened face and quickly defend her body with her arms.

"Well Lucy, said script." Mira insisted. She doesn't sound mad though because of the amusement she could get from Lucy. "Might be strip too." Mira chuckled.

"But I swear I heard her say stripping contest..." Lucy said to herself and sighed.

"Wait, there isn't suppose to be drama contest..." Erza take a look at her paper again. "Sorry guys, I have mistakenly wrote this as contest. You'll have to work with each other's team and make a drama of your own. Outsiders will come to see. So do your best to bring honour to Fairy High!" Everyone cheered and started chatting with each other excitedly about the contest and all. Except for one.

Levy was staring intently biting her thumbnail as her eyes followed everywhere he moved. The more he tried to hide himself from her, the more she gets herself near him. The metal punk student noticed the stare she gave him and tried to avert his gaze from her by hiding wherever he can.

"_What the hell did I do?! And why am I hiding? I know I didn't do anything! " _Gajeel thought. Unbeknownst to him, the two brats that were chosen for his team high fived each other and tried to hold their laugh.

"He's finally going down!" Jet whispered while laughing.

"And he is going down!" Droy responded. Unfortunately, their secret discussion is heard by the silver haired lady.

Lucy stopped her chatting with Mira as she turned to Levy who's looking at her prey, ready to be killed. She makes her way to Levy and the short girl walks off from her spot leaving Lucy ended up chasing her, Levy still biting her thumbnail. The blonde chased her and tapped Levy on the shoulder making her turned back.

"Levy...? You okay?" The blonde asked with a worried expression on her face. Levy, still with the biting and all, searched for her prey and told Lucy about something that made her really angry. She stopped biting and pointed Gajeel wherever he moves.

"That. Person. Hid. My. BOOK!" Gajeel seemed to hear this and he shouted back.

"Da hell?! Why would I want to do that, shrimp?"

"Because you wanted to bully people shorter than you! Besides, who would have done it if it's not YOU?" Levy showed him the finger and stuck out her tongue.

"Levy...Stop it already..." Lucy tried to calm the situation down but was ignored. She keep trying but the two just wouldn't give the attention to her. She gave up sighing and walk away from the fight and Natsu came running ready to punch Gajeel in the face but he was given the punch first and flew to the wall. Meh, nobody can do anything but cheer and making bets.

"I have better things to do than bullying you shorty! I don't have time for child play!" Gajeel points Levy as he shouted. The bickering started to grew and captured everyone's attentions. Students in the hall are now circling the two and cheering and all. Not realizing the angry footsteps of one coming, the cheering and fighting stops and were given a whole lot of lectures of 30 minutes.

"Ms. Scarlet, I overhead that Jet and Droy were the ones to hid Levy's book. " Mira interrupted with her usual smile. Juvia took a few steps away from Mira. Erza stopped her preaching.

"_Juvia is not going to believe that angelic face..." _The blue head thought while giving a glare at Mira. Mirajane noticed Juvia looking at her and smile as she waved towards Juvia which made her flinch making the blue head waved her in fear.

"We're dead meat..." Jet whispered to Droy as he was standing firmly on his spot while Erza was walking towards the duo.

"This is your fault..." Droy replied.

"But this is your idea!" Jet whispered harsly to Droy and his saliva splashed out. Eew.

"if you haven't agreed to do it we wouldn't be dead! And your saliva is disgusting!"

"What?!"

"What, what?!"

"_WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING?_"

"AAH!" The two crossed their fingers as they jumped and shrieked in horror. Erza pulled their ears and they had to follow her out. "I was just thinking about the games and these two people just had to ruin my stage. I'm gonna make you two sorry for what you did." She said coldly. The two couldn't do anything and were dragged to her office as their eyes flowed a stream of tears.

Levy glued her eyes to her friends that were dragged outside. She felt guilty towards Gajeel because everything he told her was true. She have to say sorry. Levy turned around and Gajeel already walked away mumbling things angrily with his hands in his pocket. Levy had her eyebrows down.

"Tch! Damn those two! Tryin' ta frame me and all..." Then, he stopped walking when he was currently blocked by the short blue headed girl. Her head were down and her eyes are set on his shoes and then the floor. She slowly looked up and find Gajeel was giving Levy the annoyed stare. His head is up but his eyes are looking down on her. Angrily.

"U-um...Just now..." She started and look away.

"What?" Gajeel asked in his angered tone.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said in such a low voice that the wind is ever louder than her voice.

"I hear nothing, shrimp. Come one, say it quickly and scram out of my face and stop wasting my time already." Gajeel was being too harsh on Levy and hurt her. Levy burst into tears and punched Gajeel in his stomach making him producing the sound "OOF!" and she ran away.

"You are the worst Gajeel!" She shouted. Gajeel touched his punched stomach. He never thought it would be that painful.

"Gajeel-san." He turned back.

"What? Oh. It's only you, Juvia."

"Levy-san only wants to say sorry. You don't have to be so harsh on her." Juvia replied.

"Tch. She do? I see no effort made back there." He looked into the direction Levy ran just now.

"Gajeel-san, Juvia has known you long enough. But try to be nice to everyone. Since they were nice to us even after we hurt their friends. They even accepted us into Fairy High."

"Can't you see I'm being nice by joining the system squad in this school?" He growled.

"Juvia will if you take some time to find Levy-san and apologise to her." Juvia flashed a smile.

"Tch. You're making me work a little too much..." But he went searching for Levy anyway as he ran towards the direction Levy went. It made Juvia laughed and glad. Her friend is a bit friendlier than he is back then and is helpful too.

"That tsundere boy is so hard to take care of." She said to herself and giggled. The hall door opens but she doesn't care as she still had her eyes to that direction her friend went to coax a girl.

The pink haired went to his friend and greeted him with his grin.

"What? You actually came, huh?" Natsu asked as he put his hands around his shoulder.

"I,uh, changed my mind. What? What about it?" He replied and shrugged Natsu's arm off his shoulder. Juvia turned and saw him. Her _Gray-sama. _ Her eyes becomes the heart instantly.

"Ah...I thought you were too ignorant. I can't believe you actually came, Gray." Natsu said again.

"Heh. I came because I heard there were going to be a singing competition. I wanted to participate in playing the guitar. I'm thinking of testing the new electric guitar I bought."

"Woah, that's cool. Show me your baby later! Oh yeah, my team is short on people. 3. Yeah."

"What does that have to do with me?" Gray smirked. Ah, Juvia has become a liquid squirming on the floor. It's looking rather creepy...(from what the writer had imagined...*laughs nervously*)

"_Gray-sama's smile is really gorgeous it melted Juvia's heart right away!" _Juvia thought. Mira kneeled next to Juvia and smile.

"So it's Gray, huh?" Mira looked at Gray and look at Juvia who were back to the usual body form.

"W-what Gray-sama?" Juvia backed a little. This demon like beauty is really dangerous. Her tremendous aura was surrounding Mirajane and her sweet smile was still on her face. She's smiling at Juvia and the blue headed student found it scary.

"Gray-_sama_? My, you _loved _him _that _much, huh? Mira-chan is really eager to help you now." Mira giggled and took both Juvia's hands. Juvia tried her best to release her hands from the demon-human like grip but to no avail. Mira talked and talked about the best way to win a guy's heart and get him and all and it made Juvia bored. As much as she was exactly a bit excited she got bored right away.

Mira took no notice of Juvia and continued preaching happily. Juvia still had her hands stuck in Mira's though.

"Be in your team?"

"Well, didn't you rejected the offer I gave you earlier?"

"Dude, no. When?"

"Gray, I asked you in the studio while you were tuning the guitar."

"I have told you so MANY times before, don't ask me anything if I'm tuning my guitars!"

"Urgh! It's the same thing again and again! You're just like Erza!" Gray's heart were pounding suddenly when he heard her name mentioned.

" ? What about her?" The concerned look was on his face.

"That 'I have told you so MANY times before' sentence is practically the same! Are you guys connected or something? Geez." Natsu rolled his eyes and put both arms behind his head. Gray was thinking about her.

"_So is the one in charge. Won't hurt if I agree to join this contest thingy. That way, I can see her closely._" Gray clench his hand.

"So about my team-" Natsu was cut off by Gray.

"I'll join." Gray responded as he put both hands in his pocket.

"Great! One more person!"

"One? I thought you said you lack three of us? Isn't that supposed to be two?"

"Hmm...Not really. Only Jet was chosen but then Droy had to follow because he doesn't want to lose to him. But they're both disqualified automatically because they harassed Erza's job. They are in her office now. "

"I would like to join this group of yours, Natsu." A lovely voice heard. It was Loke. The most popular male students that always drove every woman into the madness with his charms. He fixed his glasses(?) as he make his way to Natsu.

"That's great. Loke, you're in." Natsu tapped his shoulder. "Everyone! I have thought up of a new rule!"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Long time no see, my love~" Loke took Lucy's hand and kissed it gently only to be punched by Natsu in the face.

"We're in the same class..." Lucy sweat dropped while Natsu hugged her tightly growling to Loke.

"Don't touch what's mine!"

"What? Are you saying Lucy is your girlfriend? No! I must have let my guard down...It's my fault!" Loke pulled his hair and kneeled on the floor in frustration. (not really frustrated, but it's what the writer thought it would look best) "But, I, as a gentleman will surrender to my friend." Loke stand up and bowed to them. Natsu released Lucy and continued with his ideas.

"We've been together since 3 years ago...And he's even in the same class..." Lucy talked to herself and sighed.

"How about...the winner gets to be the boss, as the loser will be the slave? But only one from our team will play the role of the boss and slave." Natsu suggested.

"Cool! Sounds fun." Lucy squealed.

"J-Juvia a-a-agrees." Juvia stuttered because of Gray. Natsu was in front of Juvia, his back against her and Gray was in front of Natsu looking at the pink haired brat. Juvia had greatly mistaken that Gray was looking at her and blushed madly.

"I'm into it." Mira said with a smile.

"Then, Gajeel..." Natsu looked around searching for the metal punk brat. "Where the hell is Gajeel now?" He asked.

"Now that you said it..." Lucy were also searching for her bookworm friend. "Levy's not here too." She continued with a worried expression. "Let's go find them-"

"You don't need to, Lucy." Mira suddenly said.

"But we need both of them."

"They'll come back soon. I promise. They just had to do something due to what I had witnessed back then." Mira reassured them. Lucy, who is not _yet_ suspecting anything, had her faith in Mira's words and continued the meetings.

* * *

In Erza's office

"Tell me exactly why do you both need to mess with other people? Not to mention you wasted my time as well." Erza asked in a low tune of her voice as she took the sword display on her wall and wipe it shine, making Jet and Droy shivering in the wrath of the red haired lady looking at the giant sword.

"We can't possibly tell her it was Mira's idea..." Jet whispered.

"But she did say that it would plummeting Gajeel down!" Droy whispered back.

"I'm guessing you two have whispering as hobbies." Erza points her sword to both of them and they shrieked.

* * *

**I forgot this...I do not own Fairy Tail! And all it's characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima-sensei, the one creator of our favourite anime...Fairy Tail! *cheering and whistling sound* IF I own them I would already make the couples official! Hey, if you guys had any ideas on how the next chapter should work, PM me okay? I'm just moving on to Ch3 and I'm almost running out of ideas. What? I hate thinking...=3= Anyway, if you have come up with a great idea, just PM me and I'll see how it goes!**


	3. Chapter 3 I Will Gladly Do It

Chapter 3 : I Will Gladly Do It!

_**Tuesday**_

_Gray's POV_

It was night and the vast black sky has gleaming stars in it. I sighed as I pushed my bicycle along with me, heading to the place I had known she would be at. I looked upon the sky again and thought, I should probably tell her how I feel about her soon. And so, the doors are a bit opened and there she was. Always practicing her fencing with her favorite sword in the dark. I chuckled to myself. I parked my bicycle at the wall supporting and I leaned against the door, watching her graceful moves. Suddenly, she fell and sat herself on the floor. I could hear her started to sob as she grasped her right wrist. My heart stopped for a second there.

_Normal POV_

Gray turned the light on as he rushed to his beloved girl of his life and knelt in front of her.

"You know, you shouldn't be practicing in the dark." Gray took her wrist and studied them but she pulled them away roughly and brushed off Gray's touch on her wrist. The red haired woman turned her head away from him and grabbed her sword.

"How long have you been there?" She asks coldly as she help herself standing up on her foot but failed. Gray stands up and offered his hand to her.

"Long enough." Gray smiled. "Come on, Erza. Hold my hand and I will help you up." Erza almost snapped out when she hears her name was called so casually by a student but she managed to control her upcoming anger.

Roughly, she used her fencing sword as a support for her to stand. She managed to stand up this time.

"I simply do not need your assistance here. And I am a teacher so _you _should call me . Are we clear?" Erza said in a tone so annoyed. Her annoyed feelings reached Gray. A bit dumbfounded, Gray scratched at the back of his head and frowned.

"Well...I was just worried about you. Since you're hurt and..." Erza took her leave as she grabbed her coat placed on the stage.

"You should go home now. It's late at night. And I am not hurt." Erza hurriedly wipe her dried tears at the corner of her eyes and walked to her car. Gray just watched her searching for her car key in her bag as she started the engine and drove away. Gray let out a disappointed sigh and left the hall.

The school should have no students by now, right? Yeah, Gray and Erza were in the school but Erza had left, leaving two students inside. Huh? Two?

The blue haired girl was hiding perfectly in the dark and heard everything. She started to feel jealous with Erza. But Erza simply ignored him as to leave him behind. So, that means she didn't have the mutual feelings to him right? Should she still feel jealous? That said, the girl was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize the man standing next to her with both hands in his pocket.

"Oi." Gray called. No responds.

"Oi, girl."Still not responding. He waved his hand in front of Juvia and she's back into the world. Voila. Startled, she went red in the face quickly when she saw Gray and tried to run her legs but she can't move. Her heart was pounding really hard and super fast.

"_Gray-sama!" _She shrieked in her thoughts. Juvia was shivering and was noticed by Gray.

"Hey, it's pretty late. What are you doing here?"

J-J-Ju-Juvia had s-some work t-to do at s-school." She can hardly catch her words without her losing her breath.

"You're shivering. You better go home now." He said and rode his bicycle away home. Juvia still had the nervous feeling even when he's off. Juvia trailed her eyes on Gray until he disappeared from her sight. The blue head touched her pounding heart and went home.

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

They next day, Principal Makarov had officially announced the beginning of the contest. The chosen participants were Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden and Juvia Loxar. As for the boys, they were Natsu Dragneel, Loki I'va (his last name is not real. It means lion in russian.), Gajeel Redfox and Gray Fullbuster.

"What are you staring at?"

"Why do you bring your guitar?" Natsu asked.

"Don't you often see me bringing it everywhere?" Gray snorted and put his hands inside his pocket.

"Hah. It's meaningless talking to you." Natsu said sarcastically and look away.

"But it's you who started first!"

"Nu-uh. I was just staring. You're the one who talked." The pink haired stuck out his tongue. They were just about to bicker and stopped as Erza was on the stage, ready to start the contest. The participants took their seats, preparing for the first contest. Rather, a _competition._

Earlier before the contest had begun, both teams had picked who will be playing the role of boss and slave. They will have to play the role for three months long. The girls team had Juvia. It was unlucky for her because she had picked the paper that said, 'YOU' while the other girls had their paper written, 'SAFE!' and they jumped happily. Juvia sighed in disappointment.

Mirajane tapped Juvia's back and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Juvia. If we lose, you'll become his slave. But if we win, hehehehe...You'll be the boss instead. Isn't that easy?" And this is where Mirajane started her twinkling eyes.

"But...what if it wasn't Gray-sama?" She asks in a sad tone and sighed. Juvia had surrended to Mira because she had been _everywhere _Juvia is currently at. Probably wanted to take a good peek at Juvia and Gray.

"Gahaha! You're ITTTT! You deserved that for being so arrogant!" Natsu laughed so hard while holding his stomach and the other hand pointing at Gray. Gray tried to smack Natsu on the head but he avoided him and continue laughing being chased by Gray. Of course, the girls can hear Natsu clearly and Lucy facepalmed in embarrassement. Levy stroke Lucy's back in hopes of comforting her. Levy spot Gajeel looking at her and quickly turned her head away resulting for Gajeel to mumble things angrily at himself as he too turned away from Levy.

"Shut it flame-brain!" Gray tried to strangle the pink haired but released him because of the annoying sound of Natsu's laughter he can't handle anymore as he covered both his ears with his palm.

"My, I was right! So Juvia~ Do your BEST!" Juvia received double thumbs up from Mirajane.

The hall is crowded with students and teachers and the first question starts!

"Listen carefully. I will not repeat this question more than three times. Okay, so the first question is...Who is the first of principal of Fairy High?" The buzzer was pressed.

"Mavis Vermillion!" Levy answered. Levy saw Gajeel looking at her again with annoyance. Levy rolled her eyes off him and focuses on the next coming question.

"Good one. That was quite fast, Levy. 5 points!" Erza read the second question.

"Okay, so...how did Haru Glory captured Plue?" Lucy's face become dark and wondered who is this Haru Glory person. The name is a total stranger for Lucy. Levy pressed the buzzer again.

"By fishing!"

"Good one! 5 points! Boys, come on. Try to answer."

"Ne, Levy, who is this Ha-" Lucy had wanted to ask only to be 'shh' by Levy.

"We need to listen to carefully."

"Kay..."

"Next one! How long can you hold your breath? Starts now!" Erza said and had everyone took a deep breath and tries to hold their breath. The first one who can't hold it was Levy. She gasped for air as soon as she stops followed by Mirajane and Lucy. That leaves Juvia. On the boys' side, Loki gave up first, then Natsu. Gajeel and Gray are still holding their breath.

"Just what kind of quiz is this? The first one is acceptable but this is getting weirder..." Lucy thought out loud and rested her head on the table.

Juvia can't hold it anymore and gasped for air. Gray and Gajeel smirked at each other. Gajeel set his eyes for Levy who just rolled her eyes away from him again making him feel like punching her. But he can't.

"That was a good headstart for you guys. 5 points. You still had 5 points to catch up with the girls. Here comes the fourth question. What colour is Lucy's underwear today?"

"Say what?!"

The buzzer was pressed by Natsu. "PINK!" he shouted. The male students who were watching them cheered.

"Did he answered right, Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy started fidgeting and slowly nodded with embarrassment.

"Why am I the victim?" The blonde cried in despair.

"Keep going Lucy-san!" A voice shouted. It belongs to Wendy Marvell who was also among the audience, giving the team support.

"Wendy!"

"I'm sorry for being absent yesterday. I had fever." Wendy said with a frown.

"Your health is more important. Don't worry about it!" Lucy replied, flashing her smile along with a thumbs up to Wendy. Wendy smiled back.

"5 points." The boys' team cheered and high fived each other. Loki fixed his glasses and asks Natsu how the hell he knows what colour is Lucy's underwear today. Natsu was about to answer him when Lucy threw her shoe at Natsu's head which hit him almost unconscious. His forehead swelled a mountain and smoke came out.

"_If you dare tell him I'm gonna kill you on the spot! Gimme back my shoe!_" Lucy shouted with a fearful tone as Natsu slowly put on the shoe to Lucy while she crossed her arms because of the anger she felt. Natsu was still trying to fit the shoe on her and Lucy gave him a "Lucy...KICK!" Natsu was sent flying.

"Okay...We've still got six more question here. Listen up, listen up! How old is Principal Makarov?(1)" Two buzzers sound were made. Erza decided they should play rock-paper-scissors. Levy versus Gajeel. Of course by luck, the academic one wins and answered eighty-eight. Erza had given the girls another 5 points. That's 15 points now leaving the boys with 10. It's okay though, since they have 5 more to go. Gajeel groaned in desperation.

"Five times six equals to how many and divide it by ten is?(2)"

Levy pressed the buzzer again. "3!"

"It's suddenly maths...I wonder who did the questions..." Lucy thought out loud with a disappointed expression.

"Just as expected from Levy McGarden from the highest class. 5 points. Sum it all up and you have got your team 20 points! Splendid! Try harder, boys! Next question! What should you do if someone you despise try to pick a fight with you?(3)" Mirajane pressed the buzzer fast before Loki did.

"_Beat him to death._" The silver haired answered as she stand up. Her voice completely changed and there were cracks on her face and her eyes are flashing red. The hall became eerily quiet you can hear a pin dropped on the floor. Nobody made a voice until Erza announced the point.

"5 points, Mirajane! I like how you solve it. It's 25 for you girls! What's the matter boys? Giving up already?"

"HELL NO! ASK US!" Natsu shouted. Mirajane sits and giggle to herself as she place one hand to her cheek, blushing.

"My,my, I overdid myself didn't I?"

"Mira-nee! Nice one! MAN you are!" Mirajane turned to see and saw Elfman and Lisanna waving at her.

"Mira-nee, your team is winning! Go! Go! Go!" Lisanna cheered.

"Lisanna! Elfman! Mira-nee will try her best!"

"What should you do if many people confessed to you at the same time? (4)"

Loki pressed the buzzer. No one else seemed to know the answer so he's the only who pressed it. The girls seemed rather relaxed. Maybe because they had more points than the boys.

"Why not accept them all?" Loki answered.

"Wrong answer and far from right! I'm going to deduct 5 points from your team!" Erza marked the boys' points in her paper.

Gajeel and the others started scolding Loki. Because of him, they lost 5 points.

"Bastard! You son of a b****!" Gajeel shouted.

"Your answers are getting us to no where!" Natsu shouted while Gray...Just sat in his seat and watch his team mates arguing against each other.

"_Wah! Gray-sama is so cool! And mature!"_ Juvia shrieked in her thoughts.

"Kyaa! Gray is so handsome!" A girl shouted.

"He's also cool! " Another shouted.

"Gray is so hot!" Another goes. Juvia turned dark at them and they slowly drifts away as if nothing happened.

"_Gray-sama does not need fangirls to bother him!" _Juvia thought and gritted her teeth.

All the attentions were on Erza as she crumpled the paper which contains the teams' points and threw it away. It got into the trash can and the students gave her a big round of applause and admired her accurateness. The red haired bowed with a blush on her face. Gray smiled the moment he sees this and complimented her to himself she is really beautiful and adorable. Juvia saw how Gray looked at Erza and she felt a slight pain in her heart. She decides to neglect the pain and keep on going trying keep a straight face.

"I'm getting bored with this game. Girls win. Boys lose. I can't wait anymore. Let's move to the next round! Swimming contest! Let's go to the swimming pool, everyone!" Everybody cheered and changed into their swimsuit before going to the swimming pool. Team Natsu were left behind feeling depressed and all. Lucy winked at Natsu for their loss at the first round with the lowest points and went with her team.

"That's how Erza solve it?!" Natsu pulled his hair in depression and running around like a monkey. Gray grabbed Natsu collar from behind and lectured him. Natsu turned his head away, his mouth pouting.

* * *

"We'll only have one round for this section so give it all you got!" Erza took her seat at the guard's seat and she has a whistle around her neck, ready to blow it anytime.

"Let's do our best and win this game!" Lucy cheered at her team.

"Looking good, Lucy-san!" Max shouted. The other male students shouted as well and were silenced by Natsu's crackling knuckles. That boy is so over-protective isn't he? How cute. Well let's get back to the story.

"Sure, Lu-chan! We're gonna win! But..." Levy stopped.

"But?" Lucy imitates her.

"Lu-chan, you...can't swim don't you?" Levy said and Lucy fall into her knees as the surrounding losing its light, becoming dark and Lucy is flashed with a spotlight from above nowhere. Oh wait...Natsu was adjusting the spotlight from above and threw dry leaves from above to add special effect.

"I...I got so excited over the feeling we're winning and forgot about this..." Lucy looks up and blocks the light from entering her pupil with her arm and hugged herself. "This is so...Ah, what is this lonely feeling?"

"Natsu-san! You don't have to make her feel more miserable!" Levy shouted.

"Where have I seen this before?" Mira wondered.

* * *

Lucy sat on the floor with the towel covering her. She could only cheer on her team. Natsu is out himself because he is saying that there's no fairness if he joined the swimming contest. But really, he actually just wants to talk with Lucy. And to make sure the other guys won't bug her because he doesn't like it.

"See that egg there? Bring them to me _unharmed_ and you win." Erza explained. Sure, the methods are easy but you know, easier said than done wasn't it? The girls groaned about how hard it is and about they're going to lose. Juvia doesn't agree with them and tells them she had once won the award of being the fastest swimmer in her previous school before and once represented the school at the international level. Levy and Mirajane had their faith in Juvia now.

"Ready...*blows whistle*GO! Make sure you don't crack the egg!" Erza shouted.

"_Juvia will win this round!_" She used her energy and is currently the leading swimmer in the pool. The audiences 'ah-ed' and 'woah-ed' at Juvia's agility. She almost managed to grab the egg at the end but was grabbed by someone _faster._ She turned back and saw _Gray _swimming back to Erza to give her the egg. Juvia put her feelings away for a while and dash to grab the egg from Gray and she succeeded.

"Hey! That egg is mine! I got it first!"

"Sorry, Gray-sama. There's no rule to that~"

Juvia dived underwater and Gray loss his sight of her. He then too dives underwater but Juvia is nowhere to be found. He went back to the surface and found the blue head diver almost reached Erza. Knowing he had only one chance, he stepped on the slippery floor and run towards Juvia. He missed a step and landed on Juvia's chest. Her face reddened before falling and knocked her head pretty hard on the floor and lost her consciousness and dropped the egg rolling,rolling, rolling into the pool and Gajeel scooped the egg and gave it to Erza.

The red haired woman blew the whistle indicating the boys won for this round.

"Juvia! Hey!" Gray slapped her lightly on the face. Her eyes were circling around. Gray is on top of Juvia trapping her between his knees and his arms next to her head. Erza and the others rushed over to them.

"She just fainted. Carry her to the infirmary." Without hesitating, Gray listened to what Erza told him to do.

* * *

Juvia's POV

Just now, Gray-sama hit Juvia on her chest. Gray-sama is also on top of Juvia. Kyaa...His face is so close to her face. What a nice memory! Hmm...It's blurry here. Oh? There's someone sitting there. E-eh? He's coming!

Normal POV

"You're awake, I see." It was Erza.

"Oh... . Where are the others?" Juvia asked while rubbing her blurry eyes.

"You slept too long. You've missed three contests."

"EH?! That long?! What is the last contest left?" Juvia cried.

"You still have the singing contest. It'll start at 7 p.m. It's only 5:30 now. " The teacher replied as she looked at her cellphone.

"_Juvia missed Gray-sama's stripping contest!" _

The door burst opened and Cana entered.

"Bad news, Juvia. The boys won all the contest you missed. Guess you'll have to be Gray's slave, when this things ended, huh?" Cana said, leaning against the wall with one of her leg backing on the wall. She walks to the cabinet and rummage everything inside but she found nothing interesting so she went out of the room.

"Juvia will gladly do it." She said quietly to herself as she secretly glared at Erza, the woman she knew Gray had feelings for. She is the _real _love rival.

"I'll be out now. Oh, and Juvia?" The teacher stopped midway.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you thank Gray later okay? He's the one who carried you here." She put up a warm smile and leaves Juvia alone.

"G-gray-sama did?" Juvia touched her head. "Juvia is fine now. She should go get Gray-sama!" She said and dashed out of the room.

Not very far from the infirmary room, Erza had walked the opposite way where Juvia had ran. She stopped walking and turn back. She saw Juvia ran to search for Gray. Erza took the stairs to the school rooftop and rested her arms on the table where she sat. She started to flashback the happy moments she had with him. When they were a lot younger. Both of them attends to this school but one day he had to move somewhere far away. He never told her where he was going and years had passed since then. He never called her either. He never e-mailed her. He never had any _contact _with her since he moved. Had he forgotten her and found someone else in his life?

Not long after,Erza ended up sleeping in her folded arms on the table as someone came up.

He brushed her red flocks off her face and whispered her name.

"Erza...I..." He soon stopped as if he remembers he shouldn't touch her and leaves. Erza? She had fallen into a deep sleep and mumbles about cake.

* * *

**O.O Took me a long time. I challenged myself to finish this fiction in **_**this **_**very morning but now it's afternoon...brunch time! **▼**That's right! I skipped breakfast! Haha! Too lazy to make them. But I guess I can finally eat! Remember, there is nothing more important than food! Wah! I'm so sleepy! I fell asleep several while searching for mistakes in this chappy XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Hate-able or Shocking Comeback

Chapter 4 : Hateable or Shocking Comeback...?

_**Thursday**_

This contest really took their time for almost 2 days. There's no doubt it might took 3 to 4 days to end.

Gajeel and the other system squad member were adjusting all technical equipment to make sure they run smoothly without problems. The wireless microphones were all prepared. The speakers, ooh they look heavy but Gajeel simply picked 'em up like it was nothing. Musical equipments are also prepared. Soon, it will be the last contest that will change _everything. _Mmmaybe not. The final decision of the contest will probably change someone or two. That's right, I said it before. Never mind that.

Juvia had only managed to participate in three contests. The quiz, the girls team won, the swimming? They had lost to the boys. Gray won himself the stripping contest. He stripped before it has even started! Natsu and Gray were secretly competing against each other in the eating curry contest. They continued their fight in eating ice cream contest. To put it simply, if Gray didn't knock her out in the swimming contest Mira and Levy could have snatched the egg away from her and win the game. But Juvia had fell on the floor with Gray on top of her _chest _and the egg rolled its way to pool. Plops it went and Gajeel scooped it, gave the egg to Erza, and won the round.

...Actually, the egg was already soaked in vinegar overnight.

* * *

"Who wants to sing first?" Natsu asked.

"Let's just vote..." Lucy decided. The first one to go is Mira, then Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Loki, Gray and Juvia.

Mira nervously went on the stage and chose her song. Her song is entitled, Himawari by Hearts Grow, a Japanese band. (This band is on hiatus now. I think. Or maybe they have moved on. This song is the ending song for PPGZ. I like it so much! )

"I-I'm a bit nervous..." Mira said. She was using the wireless microphone so her voice is loud and clear. Mirajane is so popular among the male students they had made a banner with her name on it. She smiled at them and their eyes turned into a heart.

"Mira-chan smiled at me!"

"You're blind! She was smiling at me!" The previous boy punched him.

"Me!" He punched back. Mirajane sweat dropped and signals Gray to start. She cleared her throat before she starts.

"_Himawari no hana, utsumukanai de, taiyou wo ni mukatte kokoro hiraite..." _Mira stopped, waiting for the music to play. Gray is the only one who is playing the guitar now so the music sounds...lonely.

The little quarrel stopped and they looked at each other and calling each other stupid with their stupid laughs on the face. They placed their arm around each other's shoulder and enjoy the song. Lucy pulled Natsu's hand and run with him.

"Where are you taking me?" He shouted while running, following Lucy. She turned back and grinned at him.

"Let's help Gray!" Natsu's face lit up.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" He replied. As they were on stage, Lucy took over the keyboard and as the vocal backup for Mira while Natsu had the drums playing. Juvia, Gajeel and Levy changed glances and went to the stage as well. Gajeel tried bass for the first time and had liked it. Levy plays the guitar. Juvia just prepares her voice as a vocal backup.

Principal Makarov and the other teachers tried their best not to cry at their teamwork. They had set aside their rivalry spirit to present the best performance. Mirajane took a deep breath and continues the song.

"_Orenji iro no teisetsu sukoshi, Iro aseteta gogo ni  
Koi wo shite mayokite naite mainichi ga  
Ima nanto naku kasanaru  
Itsukaranaro, Eiga no you ni, Kako bakari, Tsukete itanda  
Himawari no hana, ryoute hirogete, Mata tsuyoku naru ta me, Kokoro hiraite_

Chibun ni suta sonokasu da ke, Toomawari shita michi  
Kiraita arumamo sore demo egao wa, Hikari ni mukatteta  
Nando mo araru, Jinzu totomoni, tsuyoi kaze ni, Sakaratte ima

Himawari no hana, Mizu wo ageyou

_Sukoshi tsutare tame ni, Sora wo utsushitte  
_

_Himawari no hana, ryoute hirogete  
Teritsu keru hikari ni, Subete wo misete_

_Himawari no hana, Utsumu kanai de, Taiyou wo ni mukatte Kokoro hiraite..."_

Mirajane's song had finished and received a big round of applause. Mostly from Elfman and Lisanna. And also the male students. There are also some female students who were shouting for Mirajane.

"You're the best, nee-chan!" Lisanna hugged Mira when Mira ran towards them. Elfman hugged them both in his arms.

"You're the most manly here nee-chan!" He told her and it tickles Mira's heart.

"Next is the famous Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy laughed to herself because of Natsu's humour and changed from the keyboard to drums and the keyboard is open for Juvia now. Natsu announced his own name and signals the new band to start. The music started off with the guitar first, Lucy hit the cymbals and Natsu started his favorite song.

"_Uyeonhido," _The applause started. "_Geureohke uri shijakdwennabwa__..._"

"Holy shit! It's You've Fallen For Me from Heartrings!" A female student shouts.

"I didn't know Natsu can sing korean!" Lisanna exclaimed but amazed while clapping.

"Men should know every language!" Elfman exclaimed nodding to agreement on his own idea, his arms crossed.

"_Cheoeumen sarangil kkeorago, Kkumedo mollanneunde_

_Geuge sarangiljuriya, Shijangi mak jakkuman dugeun dugeun georigo_

_Nalbomyeon misoman heureugo, Nimamdo moreuge nal_

_Saranghage dwengeoya..."_

"This is my favourite part!" The female students exclaimed while jumping. And this is where Lucy hit the drums a bit loud but it sounded fine. The poor drums are lucky they didn't get holes.

"_Neon naege banhaesso banhaesso, Dalkkomhan nae saranghae noga beoryeosseo_

_Neon naege banhaesso banhaesso, __Hwangholhan nae nunbiche__chwihae beoryeosseo_

_See My Eyes, __Neon naege ppajyeosseo OH_

_See My Eyes, Neon naege banhaesseo OH_

_Sarangeun neul gabjagi unmyeong cheoreom onabwa_

_Eoneunal chajaon sonagi, Cheoreom nal jeoksyeo nohgo, Geuge sarangil juriya_

_Nungamado jakkuman mundeuk mundeuk tteoolla_

_Ppalgaejin eolgureul bolttaemyeon_

_Nimamdo moreuge nal, Saranghage dwengeoya_

_Neon naege banhaesso banhaesso, Dalkkomhan nae saranghae noga beoryeosseo_

_Neon naege banhaesso banhaesso, __Hwangholhan nae nunbiche__chwihae beoryeosseo_

_See My Eyes, __Neon naege ppajyeosseo OH_

_See My Eyes, Neon naege banhaesseo OH_

_Nado neol saranghae saranghae, Ije neol saranghanda gobaekhal geoya_

_Nado neol saranghae saranghae, Naemami saranghanda malhago isseo_

_See your eyes, Naman barabwajweo OH_

_See your eyes, Nan neoreul saranghae_

_(See my eyes), I shigani jinado yeongweonhi_

_(__See my eyes), Nado moreuge neon naege banhaesseo!__"_

"Those kids have got some talents we're looking for, right?" A guy in hood told the other guy in hood next to him.

"...Why not wait a little longer?" The other guy replied.

"The famous Natsu Dragneel is now returning to his former place and let us welcome Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu shouted as he gave the mike to her. Lucy looks at him embarrassingly and to the audience. She snapped her finger and the spotlight is focused on her. Just like Mira did earlier, she took a deep breath, and...

"_Fearii teiru kono te de tsukanda hikari wa..."_

"Wonderfull, Lucy-chan!" Max waved at her furiously. Nab and the other did too. Lucy returned the wave and looked somewhere else. She gave the song an emotion and touched everyone's heart without them knowing.

_"Yume ni egaita risoukyou yume no mama owarasenai__  
Itsuka aeru mirai no boku ni tsutaetai__  
Toki ni mirai wa zankoku de kagami no you ni wareru kedo__  
Kakera o nakusanai you mitsukedaseba ii_

_Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no yukute fusaide mo_

_Kitto wasurenai kibou_

_Fearii teiru kono te de tsukanda hikari wa_

_Kizuna no chikara afureteiru kara__  
Bokura wa shitteiru kanashii namida o__  
Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai__  
Yumemita ano hi ni sou tadoritsuku made_

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa mabushii hodo ni kirameite_

_Itsuka fureru mirai no imi o oshieteita  
Donna mirai ga shiawase ka ima wa mada wakaranai kedo  
Te o totte aruiteikou zutto soba ni iru yo_

_Yuganda yami ga bokutachi o madowaseyou to mo_

_Mune ni wasurenai yuuki_

_Fearii teiru itami wa egao de kakushite_

_Deatta imi o wakatteiru kara  
Bokura wa shitteiru makenai tsuyosa o  
Dakara wasurenai mayowanai  
Chikatta ano hi ni sou tadoritsuku made_

_Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no yukute fusaide mo_

_Kitto wasurenai kibou_

_Fearii teiru kono te de tsukanda hikari wa_

_Kizuna no chikara afureteiru kara  
Bokura wa shitteiru kanashii namida o  
Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai  
Yumemita ano hi ni sou  
Tadoritsuku made..."_

Whistles, super loud cheers meant for the blonde eventually reached Erza. That was some loud students. She opened her eyes and spotted something shiny on the floor. She bent down and pick up the item. Her expression changed because that item wasn't supposed to be there. It was a ring; her name was carved inside the silver ring. But how could it be here? That ring, she gave it to him so they would always remember each other. In return, he gave her a similar ring that has his name carved in it too. H-he's returned? How else can it be here?

"_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now,"_

The red head look into the way where the song came from. She had it thinking that the singing contest had begun without her. However, she did not move from her place. Instead, she allowed herself to drift in the memories presented by the song. Pathetic, she thought. Almost all the words in the song were showing her past mistakes. On his last day, they had made a promise to meet each other and spend some time together. Sadly, she had made the biggest mistake that day it almost cost her life.

Scarlet shook her head furiously and made her way to the hall. Levy's voice went through her head.

"_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same," _

Their favourite song was Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You by Glenn Medeiros. They had the Westlife version of it too. She listened to the song in her cellphone but instead of liking the song, she hated it and deletes it.

"_When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down..._

_Cause my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name..._

_And it all just sound like ooh, ooh, ooh..."_

Several female students walk past Erza and mentioned something she's interested in.

"Ah, you know? Some guy with a strange tattoo on his face is going to be a teacher in this school!" The girl told her friends.

"Tattoo? Are you kidding? Teachers shouldn't be allowed to have tattoos!"

"Oh, you mean that guy? I saw him coming out of the hall just now with a kid wearing our elementary school uniform."

"I know right? But principal accepted him. Ah, whatsoever we're late." She says and hurried her friends to follow her.

"_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
__Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance..."__  
_

_Erza POV _

He always did those things to me.

_Normal POV_

"_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways__  
__Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life__  
__Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made__  
__And it haunts me every time I close my eyes__  
__It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh...__"_

_Erza POV _

I was too proud of myself. And that selfish decision has taken you away from me. Pathetic. Just pathetic. These tears of regret are not stopping...

_Normal POV_

"E-Erza?" A voice calmly appeared. The voice she had longed for so much. She turned back. Still crying, and hugged him not minding the young pink haired kid beside him.

"_Too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
__Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man..."_

The song keeps going without interruption, almost near to its ends.

"So you have _really _returned." Erza hugged him tighter. Her tears flowed out even more. The pink haired kid tugged his shirt.

"_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong__  
__Oh, I know I'm probably much too late__  
__To try and apologize for my mistakes__  
__But I just want you to know__  
__I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand__  
__Give you all his hours when he has the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance__  
__Do all the things I should have done when I was your man__  
__Do all the things I should have done when I was your man..."_

They're not very far from the hall room so they can hear the songs.

"Papa, who is she?" Erza quickly released the man she was hugging. No mistake about it. It _was_ him. She looked from the little girl back to him. The long pink haired kid was still tugging his shirt.

"Jellal, y-you're m-married?"

He looked away in guilt.

"It's... been 7 years. I thought you had forgotten me so I moved on. " He replied, taking the girl closer to him. "This is my daughter, Meredy." Erza wanted to show him the ring she found but stopped as soon as Jellal introduces his daughter to his..._ex-girlfriend._

"Meredy... I see. Then you must have been married in the early years, huh... How old is she?" Erza asked, lowering herself to the little girl's level.

"I'm turning 7 by tomorrow." Meredy answered the question that was directed to Jellal.

"Tomorrow's your birthday? This may be early but, Happy Birthday, Meredy." The red head flashed a smile to Meredy and stands up, going away. Not even turning back. He was married. And had a beautiful little girl. Some pretty girl he must have found. She clasped the ring tighter. She doesn't care whether she had gone far away from them or not. She walked faster and faster and finally ran. Jellal looked away in guilty again as the woman behind the walls made an appearance.

Meredy took a few steps away from her father and kicked his ass making him jump.

"OWW! That hurt, Meredy!" Jellal shrieked. There's a loud pop sound as there were smoke appeared around Meredy. Meredy is no longer a little girl but is a teen with curvaceous body and had a nice long perm hair reaching her waist. She is now wearing Fairy High's uniform, not the elementary one, though.

"Must you hurt her that badly?" Meredy exclaimed. Good thing they're the only ones in the balcony. The music is too loud so people won't hear what they are talking about.

"I can see why you loved her, Jellal. The ring you gave her before is still worn on her ring finger. It's so hard to find a woman like that nowadays. Loyal and loving."

"Ultear, she must not know what kind of work we are doing. It will endanger her life. Although for all these years she thought it was her fault. She needs to stay away. " Jellal is still holding his butt that Meredy kicked.

"Nobody knows this kind of power exist other than us, Jellal. I mean, _papa._" Meredy said, creating small hologram people dancing tango out of thin air on her palm.

"Stop that! You're not my daughter! I'm not even married yet! " The man with tattoo on his face scowled. Meredy changed into the form of a young girl again and teases Jellal.

"How can you say that, _papa?_" She shouted and started crying. Jellal does not have the heart to hit her in this form. Seriously, ever since she succeeded the Transformation Magic she would use them to tease Jellal. Later, Meredy changed into her real form again and laughed at Jellal for his weakness. Ultear was staring at her sternly and Meredy looked away, clearing her voice.

"So, why are we here again?" Meredy asked. "Why did you bring me with you from Eulogia? I don't like the air here...It smells tainted. I like our previous world."

* * *

"I really don't have a single clue you can sing and play the guitar at the same time, Levy." Lucy was astonished by her friend's voice. When Levy's not singing, she sounds so cute when talking. When she sings, her voice changed like some mature woman would have.

"R-really? I-" She was cut off by the metal punk student. He deliberately hit her shoulder and took the microphone from her hands causing for her to scowl. She stomped on his feet and ready to play the guitar.

The audience laughed at this little funny scene.

"Oi, tell us what are you going to sing!" Natsu shouted. Gajeel growled, and replied,

"Sway by Michael Bubbles." The band silenced and just did what Gajeel requested.

Several students try not to laugh again.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the short Hold me close, sway me more_..."

The hall turned eerily quiet. Ignoring the silence, Gajeel tends to continue.

_"Like a flower bending in the breeze Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me Stay with me, sway with me  
Other dancers may be on the floor, Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique, When we sway I go weak_

I can hear the sounds of violins, Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how, Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Other dancers may be on the floor, Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique, When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins ,Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how, Sway me smooth, sway me now  
When marimba rhythms start to play, Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, Hold me close, sway me more

_Like a flower bending in the breeze, Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me, Stay with me, sway with me  
When marimbas start to play, Hold me close, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, Hold me close, sway me more_

Like a flower bending in the breeze, Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me, Stay with me, sway with me...

_Shoo bee doo bop..." _

He ends the short song and threw the wireless microphone to Loki who caught it pretty easily.

"Uh, I don't remember the song had _shoo bee doo bop_ at the end..." Lisanna whispers to Mirajane. Her older sister just sighed and sweat dropped.

"That Gajeel person is really a weird man." Elfman said stroking his chin with his thumb.

* * *

**Guess what. I watched Heartstrings! I found out that Lee Shin actually acts in You're Beautiful, too. As Kang Shin Woo. Oh my God he is so cute. I tried to ask my friend if they have the full episodes of this Korean drama and they do! Oh, my I'm currently on episode 5 now!**

**Don't you think I'm a little late for *hallyu now? XD**

*Hallyu : Korean Phenomenon. At least that's what I heard them say it.


	5. Chapter 5 Feelings

Chapter 5 : Feelings

_**Friday**_

"I'll finish this quick and smooth. Team, play 'I am A Fool by Jung YongHwa', please. I'm gonna sing the english translations I made myself especially for today. Love~" The female students screamed and Natsu beat the drums lightly and Loke started.

_"__I must be like this because I'm a fool_

_It seems alright even when I'm hurt_

_Even when I'm teased about my pitiful love_

_Because I'm a fool beyond help_

_I was good to her because I wanted to be_

_I was happy with just that_

_If she smiles just once_

_I'm happy with that smile__ "_

Gray couldn't help it but the meaning of the lyrics made him feel sad. The lyrics shows exactly his life now. He just hides his feelings inside, not wanting to affect the perfomance. That is the most king of thing he wanted to avoid.

_"__Thinking This girl doesn't have a person she likes__'_

_I simply stay by her side like this_

_Because this is a love where I'm happy to be giving_

_I don't expect anything in return__"_

Yes. He don't expect anything in return. It's impossible for the woman he loves to return his love when all she does is getting herself away from him.

_"__A place from where I can reach her any time she holds out her hand_

_A place from where I can visit her any time she calls for me_

_I'll stay there without changing_

_Because I love her_

_Because she was the one I chose_

_Even the pain made me happy_

_If she looks back at me just once_

_I'm happy with that__"_

Gray looked down the stage and let his tears flow out without the others realizing. No one saw his face. Except for Loxar. She noticed some spot on the stage were wet in dots where Gray was standing. But he still had full control of his guitar.

Gray is crying...? She thought. She then listens the song too.

_"__Thinking "This girl doesn't have a person she likes"_

_I simply stay by her side like this_

_Because this is a love where I'm happy to be giving_

_I don't expect anything in return_

_A place from where I can reach her any time she holds out her hand_

_A place from where I can visit her any time she calls for me_

_I'll stay there without changing_

_Because I love her_

_Until someone else to watch over her in my place arrives_

_I'll stay by her side for the time being_

_Because this is a love where I'm just happy to gaze at her_

_I don't need anything in return_

_So that she can lean on me and rest any time_

_I'll always appear the same_

_Even if she leaves me without saying goodbye_

_I'll let her go saying thanks_

_Because I'm a fool__."_

Gray-sama must really like Ms. Scarlet. This song hurts. Juvia simply thought.

Loke finished. Girls came rushing to the stage and congratulate him. Juvia slowly walked to Gray and stand with her toes as her knees were brought to her chest and thus supporting her body as she looked up to Gray. Literally.

Gray hurriedly wiped his tears when he saw Juvia looking at him from below with a frown.

"Gray-sama?" She pouted.

"It's-It's nothing. Geez, don't appear like that. It's creepy." He took the microphone from Loke's hand and put it on the microphone stand. (Sorry. I don't know what it was called XD)

He was about to start singing when Juvia took away the microphone. Everyone then starts looking at her.

"Gray-sama, you can't sing like this." She firmly said, not realizing the microphone was close to her mouth.

The female audience started whispering with each other.

"What's with her?"

"Just because she plays along with Gray, is she controlling him?"

"Eww, what a sucker."

"Stalker."

Lisanna and her siblings grew uncomfortable with all these sayings. They began to scold the female students who said all those words and they started fighting. Unable to hold it anymore, Principal shouted for all the annoying students to shut the fuck up and they did just that. They change angry glances and Makarov screamed.

"Would you brats quiet down?!" His children looked down. "Juvia, let him sing."

Juvia was about to protest when Gray took the mike from her.

"Mind your own business, I'm fine as ever." The others were about to play their instruments but Gray stopped them. "I'm fine alone."

"What's with you, stripper? Are you getting all high and might just because you have talents in music and we don't?" Gajeel scowled angrily. Levy pulled him back.

"Stop it, Gajeel!" Levy shouted. The hall's doors opened violently as they smashed against the wall. Erza entered as the hall was quiet during her arrival.

"...This whole contest thingy is canceled." She stood in the middle of the hall, having everyone's attention on her. She then walks towards Principal Makarov and told him something that shocked him and made him begged at her feet. She bends down and hugged him, leaving him crying. The other teachers can only stare at them. The red haired walks out of the hall leaving the students wonder. Mirajane pat Makarov's head but his tears won't stop.

Mirajane asked the Principal what's going on and he told Mira that Erza was quitting her job due to some personnal problems. Makarov claimed that Erza was one of the best teachers in school. Mira then tries to persuade Makarov that maybe Erza think that was the best way to solve her problems.

Natsu heard the conversation and shouted, "ERZA CAN'T QUIT! SHE IS ONE OF THE MOST FUN TEACHERS I EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!"

Cana sweat dropped. "Natsu's distance hearing ability is astonishing."

"Ms. Scarlet is quitting? But why?" Lucy asked. "She can't quit. I'm having fun with these contests!"

"Who's gonna replace the disciplinary section then?" Levy wondered.

"You're worried about that?" Gajeel looks at her.

"If it isn't for Ms. Scarlet, you would still be the bad delinquent by now. She made a huge difference in your life, Gajeel." Not knowing what to say, he avoided from looking her eyes.

The principal coughed.

"Just now, I'm sure some of you saw a blue haired man with a young girl talking to me right? I am going to appoint him as the discipline teacher. He was one of my students back then, too."

Gray put his guitar inside the case and walked out from the hall. His fangirls gave a mean look at Juvia. The blue headed looked down. Lucy gave her a hug, giving her a sign it is not her fault. Juvia returned the hug.

"Would you girls stop that?!" Mirajane ordered. She lost her control this time. The girls showed fear and ran like a mouse was being chased by a cat.

"Juvia didn't mean to make him angry. S-she just saw him cry and tried to comfort him..." Lucy stroked her head gently, resting her chin on Juvia head.

"Gray? Why would he cry?" Natsu asked Juvia.

"Gray, he, *snivels* he likes-"

"Shh...Don't say anything, Juvia. Just calm yourself down." The blonde stroked the crying blue haired head, not minding her mucus stained her uniform.

A woman had witnessed the entire scene and went to her team.

* * *

"You're such a heartbreaker, Jellal." The woman said.

"Just what did I do?"

"Well, Erza quit being a teacher. Who knows where she is now?" Ultear said while playing with her nails.

"Why would she quit?" asked Jellal.

"As long as I know you Jellal, you aren't that stupid, you know?"

"It's because you told her you are married and have a child." Meredy interrupted. "Papa is evil."

Jellal's eyes widened not minding the 'papa' calling. He never figured it would be this way. After all, becoming a teacher when he returned back to his world was his plan to protect her. No one can predict when the evil power will will ascend. Shit. If only they managed to retrieve that journal...

* * *

_**Saturday**_

The next day worked as usual. Only, it's Saturday today so no school!

"Goodbye, Ur. I'm heading to my place now." Gray said as he sat down and wore his shoes. He picks up his guitar case and slings it over.

"Sure. Be careful. And don't forget your appointment with the doctor before you go, okay?" Ur came from the kitchen with her apron still on.

"I won't, Ur." He bends down a bit and kissed his foster mother on the forehead. With a heavy heart and a frown, Ur watches her foster son going to work in the local pub where students and tired hardworking (really?) people go. The pub was likely the main thing in the street and is quite popular for some celebrity usually went to spend their free time.

"I'm so worried about Gray." Ur was still standing in the doorway, Gray in her mind always. Someone came from the kitchen and put on her black high heels.

"I'm late now, mother. Going to work now." Ur reaches over and embraces her daughter.

"Ultear, be really careful when you're driving. If you see Gray not going to the hospital, make sure you force him to go okay? " Ultear opened the door and smiles to Ur before going.

"I will!"

The young woman took hold of the wheels, and drove off. On the way, however, she caught sight of this young man on his bicycles. The thing is, this young man was her foster brother who hates the smell of hospitals and always avoids the way to hospital. Ur would always accompany him for a checkup because he doesn't like it and she had always forced him. She sighs and murmured to herself how her mother was right. She slows down her car while keeping up her pace with the black haired teen.

"Need a lift?"

"I'll get my bicycle stolen." The latter replied and paddles faster.

"...Why aren't you going to the hospital? Mother is worried, you know." She talk back to him while speeding the car to catch up with him ignoring the car behind her. The driver horned Ultear and Ultear horned back.

"...You're gonna be late for work."

"The boss doesn't care if his employees are late or not. We still get the money." Seeing that Gray won't stop, the woman stopped her car and abducted Gray from his bicycle. He tried to attack her but he just can't hit the master of both karate and judo. She had him fainted and takes the bicycle to the car.

The driver behind Ultear saw the whole thing and was shocked. Did he just witness a live action kidnapping in front of him?

* * *

The sound of people talking woke him up. A tall green curtain was covering the outsides of it and he realized he is in the hospital. Ultear had brought him here. He covered his nose quickly and Ultear opens the curtain to see he was awake. She crossed her arms and smirked at him while she leans against the wall.

"You can go now if you want. The doctor is done with you." She flips her hair and walks away.

Gray rubbed at the back of his neck and made the sound, "Tch." Ultear turned back as if she remembered something, and told Gray to get his bicycle back from her car. After he did, his cell phone showed him he was very late for work. Let's just hope the pub owner, Daniel, won't cut his pay. Daniel is Ur's best friend and sometimes run errands for her. Truth to be told, he has a crush on her but was rejected when she told him she will not remarry as she still loves her husband even though he had died 3 years ago. Even so, he accepted it and remains friends with her. Soon, he met a nice lady in the pub and they started dating for a while and have now become his fiancée. His fiancée get along well with Ur and her children after sometime and often gossips about celebrity or talks about anything interesting.

Gray opens the rusty iron door and descended downstairs. A familiar voice greeted him as soon he enters the pub.

"Hello, Gray."

"Oh? Daniel's not here?" The lady served as a barmaid and had a clean cloth in her grasp. She was probably cleaning the counter while watching the guests and their funny dance and stopped to greet Gray.

"Hmm, no. He went to do something important. That's what he told me at least." She ended her sentence with a sigh, bored of waiting for his return. "Either way, you're late." She crossed arms.

"Ultear's been holding me up. " He replied and took a seat on one of the stools. Nobody had been seating in one those. He looks at the alcohols arranged neatly inside the glass cabinet one by one.

"You're still underage, my dear. It's not that long before you turn eighteen, isn't it?" She said with a sweet smile on her face. Her cyan flocks fall upon her face and she keeps blowing them off but they never go back in place. She later swept them over her head, irritated and rolled her light purple coloured eyes in annoyance with herself.

"It's not like that, Lyric. My father...He died because he was driving while drunk. In the end, accidents fall before him and he died. A foolish father isn't he?" Lyric looks at him in a worried expression and gave him a carbonated drink. Gray looks at her in confusion.

"I...heard about your father from Ur. Don't worry, the drink's on me." The black haired boy opened the Coke and drank it. The girls in the pub found him drinking and noticed he was the famous guitarist who never sings. They later screamed his name and Gray almost spurt his coke from his mouth.

"It's about time, Gray. I'll make Daniel raise your pay if you go nice-nice with the girls." Lyric winked. Gray turned to see the girls waving to him, blowing kisses to him.

"I don't have the mood to play guitar, now. See ya Lyric." He went upstairs and exits the pub. The girls looked at him with a sad expression and shrugged and went back to the dance floor.

Lyric face palmed. "Did I just make him feel upset? Oh, what shall I do now..."

* * *

The teenage couple entered the shop and picked a few things to buy.

"You gonna get anything?"

He asked as he opened the fridge to get a coke. The said girl shook her head. They walked outside the shop and Natsu opened his coke.

"Can I have a sip?"

Natsu looked at her with wide eyes. "WHAT DID I JUST ASK YOU INSIDE?"

The boy said as he points toward the shop they were recently in. What he didn't know was, his girlfriend was on of those PMS days now. With anger, she firmly grasped her handbag after giving him some sort of glare and snorted and then leaves Natsu who simply observe the peculiar behavior of hers.

"Fine, thank you then!"

Clueless, he said to himself, "Just what is wrong with her today?"

Lucy was quite pissed with his little actions earlier. On her way to wherever she stumbled upon Levy and chatted for a while. Natsu appeared behind her and pulled her ear causing her to shriek. She screamed madly at him and simply stormed off.

"Levy, she's been like that to me for a few days. What is wrong with her?" Natsu asked Lucy's best pal, Levy.

"Natsu," she began. "Lu-chan could be on her period."

"P-p-p-period? Oh my god I'm so slow! Here, take this. Toss it or drink it if you want!" He shouted like a mad man and gave Levy his coke. Levy, with the coke given from Natsu, just stared at the quarreling couple. The quarrel ended with a passionate kiss from Natsu but that makes Lucy kicked him in the groin. Sighing, she thought how come Natsu did not know Lucy is on her period for they have been together for three freaking years. They might have never done it before. After recalling what she had just thought, she went red instantly and was about to drink the coke when someone grabbed it from her.

"You can't drink this. It's not yours." The tall figure said and drinks the coke from the red tin.

Levy was surprised by the sudden appearance. "Gajeel!" She shrieked. "What is it this time?" Levy coldly asked, she had her arms crossed.

"I,uh, haven't said sorry about last time." He looks away and feel his ears heating up. Levy's eyes were locked on his, astonished with her eyebrows up as if she was waiting the apology from him. He looked away but Levy won't look away. More like staring. They stayed like that for a long time and Gajeel's face is becoming red.

Levy burst out laughing and walked away, leaving Gajeel in confusion and embarrassment.

"Oi you short shrimp! Don't laugh!" He walked to her. Levy calmed down and wiped the remaining tears of laughter at the corner of her eyes. Levy turned back and her face bump into his chest and backed a bit while touching her nose.

"You're too close." She said, while pushing Gajeel back from her. Gajeel gripped her hands as he bends down to her level and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. He broke the kiss very soon and Levy was shocked. She became red as a cooked crab and covered her mouth. Gajeel kissed her! That metal punk student named Gajeel Redfox kissed her lips! She looked up and Gajeel was doing the same thing. Except that he looked away. Levy's ears became bright red when she saw Gajeel's ears.

Jet and Droy saw the whole thing. They were in the same shop where Natsu and Lucy went just now. They dropped everything they bought and the eggs crashed as they got out from the shop. The cashier beat their heads with a broom because they had wasted the food and money.

Levy slowly looked away with her hands still covering her mouth. Gajeel turned his back to her and walks.

"You coming or not?" He asks without looking at her. She then walks beside him and purposely hit his free hand with hers by walking as she swings both hands violently.

"You're hurting me." He told Levy.

"Really? Because I can't help it." She continued swinging her hands and hit Gajeel's.

"Well then, I'll have to hold your hand so you won't hit mine." He said and hold Levy's small delicate hand. Levy smiled with happiness and hold his hand tightly.

Droy cried in despair and spent the rest of his life in his room with food. Jet and the cashier became a couple by fate.

* * *

**To you guys who have spent your precious time to write me a review, I love you all! Tell me how this chapter made you feel. Are you confused? Are you angry? Are you enjoying this? Tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6 Surprises

Chapter 6 : Surprises

_**Saturday**_

It was almost night as the sun slowly disappears, taking along its light with it. A black haired teen took a walk along the dark and narrow alley. An area where people would avoid for criminals would often wonder in that kind of place. Gray walked his feet, unaware that he was being followed by the hooded people hiding carefully. The people walked towards Gray and held a pointy thing in his grip, slowly approaching Gray.

The latter hears their footsteps and stopped. He was about to turn back when one of them quickly pushed Gray into the walls.

"Listen kid, you better tell me the name of your band if you want to live." He asked. Gray was confused.

"What band?" He asked, not feeling scared. Why, those hooded guys could be criminals! But...what kind of criminals is it that asks for the name of a band instead of money?

"Yuuguure, that's not a way to ask him, you're making it sound like we're kidnapping people," The other hooded person spoke. The hooded person removed his hood that was covering his face. He had a long white hair, tied in a low ponytail. His bangs are long enough to cover his left eye. Only his right eye is visible. It was blue. He grabbed his companion's arm that was held on Gray's neck and released him. "I'm so sorry about that. My friend here is quite new to his job."

The guy that held Gray before remove his hood. He had a bright yellow hair and blazing red eyes. "Hi, I'm Yuuguure, and this is Shin. Sorry for appearing like this but we are reporters from the Glitz n Glam Company. I'm sure you recognize the name." The pointy thing in his hand before was actually a pen without its lid. Yuuguure took out a little notebook." It's a popular magazine these days! We happened to be visiting your school the other day and we heard how your band members are all talented and you guys had such magnificent teamwork." His eyes were shining.

Gray put his hands in his pocket. "We're not a band, unfortunately for you. There never was a band. That happened by mistake."

"Oh. That was disappointing. Anyway, are you interested to be interviewed for the music corner article for Glitz n Glam magazine? " Yuuguure asked.

"What for?" Gray asked, sounding stupid. Who would believe such stories telling you they're from some famous agency when it looked like you're being targeted at night? That's just plain crazy.

"You stupid boy. Glitz n Glam magazines are the most popular and they sell in every country! Don't you get the idea you're going to be famous? If you'd like, we could introduce you to the casting agent."

"I'll think about it."

"Hah! See? I made him agree, Shin!" Shin smacked his head with his own notebook.

"Don't shout. It's late at night. If you have anything to ask or anything, please contact us." Shin gave Gray a business card. Phone numbers and important addresses are listed on the card. They cover their head with the hood and walked off. Gray studied the card. And then he looked at them.

"Why are they wearing hood?" He wondered. "So many weirdos at night."

* * *

The cold wind blew the night, trees swaying gracefully to the way of winds. The black sky was clear without the cloud. A lot of stars are decorating the plain black sky making it look beautiful with its twinkling colours. And then, the crescent moon showed up and lights almost all the earth. The night was perfectly quiet. The sound of winds sometimes breaks the silent night. It's perfect for someone who seeks for tranquillity or ideas.

Gray stopped in front of his house, thinking about the offer. It sounds like they were lying to him and then again it seems like they're not. Shrugging the matter off his mind, he made his decision. He won't be involved in such a thing. It's not a bad thinking but, it could be the lack of self confidence.

"Another day wasted." The latter turned the door knob and did not expect for someone waiting his return.

"Welcome back, Gray –sama." She was sitting on the floor in the traditional Japanese way and bowed to him as if he was her husband who just came back from work. The boy blinked several times, not wanting to believe what was in front of him. But no matter how much he blinked, _she _won't disappear.

He pointed her. "You again! What are you doing in _my _house?!" He exclaimed.

"From now on, Juvia want to be Gray-sama's slave no matter what." She replied him with a smile. She began listing all the chores she had done, counting each with her fingers. "Juvia did everything for you! She washed Gray-sama's clothes, she folded your clothes, she made you dinner, and she cleaned your room-"

"Hold on. You touched my clothes? Like, even my _underwear?!_" He asked awkwardly.

"Mm! Juvia didn't know you had a liking in kitties!" She stood up, giggling and took out a white underwear that looks new, that she kept inside the apron's pocket. She holds it with both hands and showed it to Gray. The underwear had a blue chibi cat image on the front. It had such a large pair of eyes. The back side of the underwear showed the blue cat's backside that had small white wings stuck at its back. Gray immediately turned red.

"What the-that's- Ultear!" He shouted. He quickly grabbed the underwear from Juvia's hand. Ultear was in the kitchen listening to the music with the earphone in her ears. She picked out a bottle of apple juice and opened the lid. The sweet apple juice entered her mouth. She closed the fridge; spurt out the juice when she saw Gray was standing behind the fridge's door when she closed it. Gray's clean face was washed with apple juice.

"Augh! What the fuck, Gray?" She was shocked. "Don't fucking appear suddenly like that!" She wiped the remaining juice at the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Gray said something to her but it only looked like he was moving his mouth without saying anything. "What?"

Gray pulled out the earphone stuck in her ears. "This." He shoved the underwear in Ultear's face. "Must be your doing." Ultear laughed and took the underwear from him. She swings it in front of his already red face.

"But I thought you would like it! The kind old man gave it to me as a free gift!" She stretched the underwear as Gray looks at it suspiciously in disgust. "Oh don't worry; it's not a used item. It's safe for you to wear it."

Gray washed his face and wiped his face with a clean handkerchief. "Free gift my ass! There's no such thing having fucking hilarious underwear as a gift! And who said I was going to wear this?!" He threw it on the floor and stomped on it.

"Aww, that was such cute underwear. I remember when you used to wear bear printed underwear while you were still a brat. It suits you." Ultear crossed her arms. "Ah, have you taken a bath yet? Your girlfriend's prepared -" She stopped when she saw Juvia near the kitchen's door. She walked behind the blue head and placed both hands on Juvia's shoulders. "Here she is~ Hey, you did a good job washing his underwear!" Ultear haven't realized Juvia was all red on her face because Juvia overhead Ultear calling her as Gray's girlfriend.

"G-girlfriend?" Juvia stuttered.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." Gray said coldly.

"T-that's right! Juvia is not Gray's girlfriend!" Juvia supported him. She freed her shoulders from Ultear's grip. The bluenette waved hand as in a form of no to Ultear. This surprised Gray but didn't show the expression of it. Juvia played with her fingers, looking at her feet. "She is just Gray's slave..." She murmured quite loud and Ultear heard it.

"Slave?' Ultear questioned.

"Hey, didn't Ms. Scarlet cancel the contest? It wasn't supposed to be carried out anymore." Gray told Juvia. He tried to sound fine but Juvia can feel the depression under his tone. Why? Because she knew Gray loved the teacher. It's not a normal students' love to their teacher. Gray's love for Erza is different. Gray turned in being protective whenever Erza's name is mentioned.

"But the girls' team lost so much." Juvia said.

"Ms. Scarlet _cancelled _the contest. You don't have to do it." Gray hissed.

"Juvia told Gray-sama before she will be his slave no matter what." Juvia insisted. She puffed her cheek and frown.

"Oh? What do we have here?" The three individuals looked at the woman standing by the kitchen's door with paper bags filled with groceries. "Mind introducing me with your new friend, Gray?" Ur asked as she placed the groceries on the table. Ultear took a sip of the apple juice and put the bottle back into the fridge.

"Ur, this is-" Juvia cut off Gray.

"Nice to meet you! Juvia is the name and she is Gray-sama's slave from today!"

"I said you don't have to be my slave!"

"Slave? Gray, you do know that I find this rather..._inappropriate_, do you?" Ur set her arms on her hips, looking angrily at Gray. The sound of the car's lock alarm can be heard. Another character entered. It was a man with a brown hair and black eyes.

"Here are your keys. I parked the car and- Oh! What a fine lady we have here."

Gray face palmed. "This is going to get worse." Juvia bowed to the man in respect for older people. It was her first time in his house and yet she's already meeting with most of his family members.

"Hello. Juvia is my name. She is Gray's slave." She happily exclaimed. The man with the car keys dropped the keys to the floor.

"What? Gray, you should never let a pretty girl as her to be your slave! It's un-gentleman." He scolded Gray, ignoring the keys near his foot.

"Oh, Daniel would you please stop dropping my car keys? I don't want to waste money on repairing the car's remote alarm every time! This happened a lot if you are surprised." She scolded the man, who was feeling guilty now and looking at his feet. Daniel apologized to his best friend, only to be scolded again. Lyric won't be pleased with him if Ur reported this matter to her.

Ur then turned to Gray. "Now Gray. Tell me I misunderstood this slavery matter." She crossed her arms.

Still face palming, he responded, "Why don't we all just sit in the living room and I'll explain everything..."

* * *

Ur poured the hot caramel tea for herself and gently put the teapot back on its own plate. The living room was large. There was a corner for playing video games. Ultear was the one who bought them due to her friends' influence for videogames. Gray was forced to play with her because Ultear will often threat him to expose his secrets. But since Gray can defeat her almost in all her games, she became bored with those things and no longer plays them.

"I see. So that was Natsu's idea. Three months, is it? I think that's a bit long. " Ur said, blowing the hot tea gently.

"Yes but Erz- I mean Ms. Scarlet cancelled the contest so Juvia doesn't have to fulfil the slave role."

"Juvia have to. Since the girls lost most of the competition." Juvia said adamant to be Gray's slave.

"Hmm...Since Juvia seems to be a good girl, why not just let her be? They're considered lost anyway." Daniel added. Ur looked at him as if she was silently scolding him by telepathy. His cell phone rang and he went outside to answer the call.

"No. I don't need a slave. That'll make it look like I'm using you!" Gray exclaimed.

"You certainly do. You can't even wash your underwear. Your bedroom's a mess. Poor Gary." Ultear mocked.

"That was all your doing! Who said I can't wash my clothes? "

"You do." Ultear played with her nails.

"You are so frustrating, Tia." Gray rubbed his forehead and went upstairs to his bedroom. Gray shared room with his thirteen year old foster brother, Gary. He is Ultear's younger brother. Gary is sleeping soundly on his bed, clutching tightly onto his hugging pillow. Their beds are parallel next to each other's. The bedroom is large enough to put one more bed. Gray flew onto his bed and spread his arms and legs, burying his face to sink in the mattress. He turned his face sideways so he could breathe. He stood and took one of his guitars and starts writing a song.

It doesn't seem right. He keeps crumpling the papers with written lyrics and throws them aimlessly onto the floor.

Juvia, Ultear and Ur had a nice chat with each other although Juvia felt guilty that she may be the reason why Gray was mad. She holds inside the feeling and acts normally.

"So you're the one who helped Gary home." Ur laughed nervously. "That boy was never good with directions. How did you find him?"

"In front of Fairy Tail High girls dormitory. Juvia lives there. What a coincidence Gary happens to be Gray's brother!"

"That's far from home! What is he doing there?" Ur asked herself. Ultear looks at Juvia and shrugged. Juvia checked her cell phone and realizes it was late.

"Gary is probably looking for Gray." Juvia answered.

"But it's Saturday and there's no school on Saturdays. I'll never get the fact he's thirteen and still gets lost." Ur said. "Juvia, since you like my son so much would you like to come and help me anytime?" She offered. Juvia blushes and responded shyly with a nod.

Daniel's laughing voice could be heard from outside. Later, it sound like he was weeping and then he would say sorry repeatedly to his caller. Juvia stood. "Ultear, Ur, it's a bit late now so Juvia is going home."

"Okay. Careful on your way home." Ur reminded her. "About Gray's rude attitude earlier, please forgive him. My husband died along with his father in a car accident and he still can't get over it." Juvia showed a sympathetic face and shook her head.

She forced a smile and replied, "It's okay. Juvia understands."

"How do you go back?" Ultear asked.

"I ride the bus."

"Are you kidding me? The bus stop is pretty far from here." Ur was astonished.

Juvia smiled. "It's fine. Goodnight." She pulled the door knob and felt that somebody was pushing the door and she didn't let go of the door knob and was urged back. Daniel came in. His hair was a mess. It was a cold night and quite windy. He doesn't notice how his hair looked like. He looked like a lion. Ultear tried to hold her laugh as Daniel looked at her with a confused feeling but ignores her.

"Hey Ur, I gotta go now." He looked at Juvia. "You're leaving too?"

"Daniel, can you send her home? She goes by the bus. It's not safe for a girl to go alone." Ur requested.

Juvia was about to decline but was stopped by Ur. "It's safer if someone sends you home. Anything can happen to a girl, you know?"

The worried look on her face reminded Juvia of her mother.

The blue head followed Daniel into the car. Juvia thought of her parents who are currently staying in England for business matters. Vanness Loxar and his wife Judith Meridian who later changes her last name to Loxar is the owner of the famous perfume product company.

"Are you ready to go?" Daniel put on his seat belts on. He looked at the girl beside him whose mind seemed to wander far away. He snapped his fingers and she was back to earth. "Spacing out?"

She flustered and looked around her. "Eh? Eh? When did Juvia got into this car?" Daniel laughed.

"You climbed in, silly girl. You must have a lot of things on your mind. Otherwise you won't be spacing out. Now tell me where you live." Daniel turned on the engine and holds the steering wheel. They soon drove off. Ultear and Ur was standing in the doorway, watching as Daniel and Juvia go.

"Juvia Loxar. Loxar...? There's something familiar about her name." Ur wondered. She went back into the living room. Ultear went outside the house and closes the door. Meredy called her on the cell phone later on.

"Ultear! I'm sure you won't believe this but there are monsters in the park! " Growls and sounds of things being wrecked can be heard. The last thing she could hear was Meredy's scream. Ultear didn't get to reply her call as it was cut off.

"_There shouldn't be monsters in this world!" _She thought to herself. Ultear suddenly remembered Juvia and Daniel. They are going to pass by the park! And those monsters will surely destroy anything that's moving_._ Ultear couldn't bear to imagine what would happen to them if they cross upon the same path as the monsters are. She didn't think it would be this _early. _Using her magic power, she went into a portal she created from thin air just by extending her arm and muttered magic spells. It was a shortcut to the park. She appeared behind the bushes, and the portal slowly closed and vanished into thin air.

"Tia! Can you help me?" Ur called. She waited but her daughter won't come. "Ultear!" She went to check her at the front door. "Oh... That's weird. Did she went out?" She asked herself and went back into the living room.

Carefully, Ultear searched for Meredy. The green eyed girl was hiding behind the bushes too, waiting for Ultear. Ultear found Meredy in critical state. Her clothes are ripped and revealed most of her skin. She was holding her left shoulder tightly to stop the blood from bleeding.

"Meredy!" Ultear whispered loudly, worried. "Where is Jellal?" She asks. Meredy can't fight anymore. Three shielded orcs human-sized and the armed goblins as their underlings are too much for one. Ultear moved Meredy's hand away from her bleeding shoulder. The orcs are destroying the children's playground in the park whilst the goblins seem to play around with each other, throwing rocks happily. The orcs threw their shield at the goblins. The goblins cried and hand over the shield back to the orcs bowing their heads down.

'"I don't...know. He...I can't contact him..." Meredy said to Ultear as she gasps for air. She looked at her shoulder. Ultear laid her down gently on the grass and ripped some of her clothes to wrap Meredy's shoulder. Ultear didn't bring along a medical kit with her. Ultear bit her lip in anger.

"That moron..." She muttered and changed into her combat mode clothes. A glass like barrier carved with ancient writings appeared and covered most of the park. It was to help for a mage like her to battle without being seen by outsiders. However, noise from the battle still can be heard by outsiders. It will sound like whispers to them though. A stronger, powerful mage can create a barrier that completely keep the noise away. Ultear haven't gotten to that stage.

* * *

"Daniel, did you heard a noise or something?" The blue haired asked. She ignored the music and focused on her ear. She looked outside the car window. Nothing. Nobody. The road is free of moving vehicles and it was only them in the night.

"What noise?" Daniel questioned as his eyebrows are up in surprise. He turned the radio off and focused to listen the noise. "What was it like?"

"Juvia hears explosion...Or something like that. Don't you hear it?"

"You're dreaming. Why would someone explode something in the night?" He replied back and chuckled. However, Juvia proved him wrong when they almost reached the park. "I think you're right..."

"It came from the park." Juvia lowered the car window. Just when they passed by the park, it was clean. Nothing of human or animals or anything there. "That is weird. There's nothing there."

"Maybe we got our imagination mixed up. I'll get you home now." Juvia agrees to him with a doubt in her heart. That was not her imagination. She can feel it. A dark presence of something. At the park, Ultear had knocked all the monsters down. They were all sent back into their own world after that.

The blue head is enjoying the cold wind brushing against her face. Shortly after that, she safely arrived at the dorm. Thanking Daniel, she went inside when a woman she wasn't sure she hated or not pulled the door opened and they almost collide into each other.

"Ms. Scarlet?" Juvia was shocked. "Y-you lived in this dormitory too? Juvia thought it was only for students."

"Ah. Goodnight, Juvia. " Erza was wearing a jacket that reached to her knees and had boots on. It looks like she was heading out. "Well, this dorm is for both teachers and students. Only females though. Excuse me, let me go out..."

"Oops. Sorry." She quickly stepped aside awkwardly and watched Erza leave. Erza waved her goodbye and she returned it back. She went into her room and took a warm bath. She closed the windows before changing into her pyjamas. She turned off the light but let the lamp on her bed table on. She decided to take a peek from her windows and she saw...Ms. Scarlet and a guy she never met before. Could that be her boyfriend? Is that why she quitted her job?

"_Gasp! They're eloping!" _Juvia's eyes turn a cat-like and blushed.

"Jellal..." Erza called quietly. "I...didn't expect to see you here. Shouldn't you be at home now?"

"...I have something important to tell you." He gulped. "It's about last time." Jellal fixed his collar a few times, not looking at her.

"What of? I have accepted the fact that you're married. I should move on, don't you think?" The red haired said, flashing a weak smile. She waited for his reply to come out. Jellal looked at Erza for a moment and looked away again.

"That was a..." His voice lowered. It looks like he didn't want to finish his sentence. Erza had her eyebrows up.

"I'm sorry. Could you talk a bit louder? Your voice was too soft." Jellal scratches at the back of his head in frustration.

"It was nothing. Sorry I took your time. I'm sure you're busy."

"It's okay. Would you like to come with me somewhere tomorrow?" She asked him. Jellal looked at her. Juvia didn't get to hear anything watching from the window. The blue head watched the two as they walked away together in the night.

Her cell phone beeped a few times. It was a text message from her parents. She read it out loud.

"Juvia darling, mom and dad will be back in two more days! We missed you so much! Your dad had greatly mistaken a janitor lady as our client. Not his fault though. She was dressed neatly and haven't changed into her uniform. It was really funny. He got mad whenever I brought this matter up to him. Lots of love from mom & dad."

The text ended there. Juvia screams excitedly to herself after she finished reading it. Vanness and Judith had been in England for almost two months. If it wasn't for the school days Juvia would went with them. She just couldn't neglect her studies and...Gray. Ah, Gray. She should tell her parents about him, too. She'd met most of his families and they liked her. Even Gray's mother had asked her to come sometimes! Filled with excitements she hopped onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Guys, I'm sorry for the super late update. I spent too much time doodling and playing games. I had an artist block for days too! XD Homework had been holding me up as well. And...I gave up the idea to write a normal love story XD (spoiler alert!) A game's monsters' had influenced my thoughts and I loved that. Goblins are just so cute I couldn't help but make them appear in my story. I wasn't expecting myself to write this chapter and I surprised myself. Now that I have to write three chapters for the update, it may take me a long time to submit the new two chapters. Please keep up with me :) **

**I was supposed to submit this earlier...**


	7. Chapter 7 Black Wizard Followers

Chapter 7 : The Appearance of The Black Wizard

_**Saturday (DAWN)-Sunday**_

Ultear brought Meredy home after defeating those monsters. It was a tough fight for her because Jellal didn't appear to help them that night. The park was left devastated and there was nothing Ultear could do protect the park from getting destroyed when she can barely protect herself in fighting those goblins and orcs alone. Plus, she was angry at Jellal because of his stupid actions and selfishness by not helping them. They contacted him many times but were ignored.

Ultear returned to her house using the portal and Ur was shocked to see the pink haired girl in severe conditions. "Oh my god! Ultear, what happened? Hurry, bring her inside. We need to tend to her injuries." Ur helped laying her down on the sofa and rush for the aid kit and bandages. Ultear knelt beside Meredy and studied her wounds.

"You're losing a lot of blood. We should get you to the hospital."

"I'm just...fine...Mages like us heal pretty quickly than normal humans do, Ultear...Urgh." Meredy gripped her injured shoulder from before. Ultear tore open the clothes covering her shoulder and was shocked to find there was a bruise and thick purple liquid dripping instead of red blood. Meredy looked at her shoulder.

"I was poisoned..." Meredy's sight became blurry and fainted. Ur came and Ultear told her to call for ambulance. A few minutes later, the ambulance came and Meredy was brought to the hospital. Ultear followed along.

"Mama?"

A boy who just wakes up from his sleep was rubbing his sleepy eyes. Ur looked back in a slight shock, not realising Gary was there.

"Ah! Good morning, Gary. Gray's still sleeping?"

Gary hugged his wide-grinned cat doll to his chest. Ur took noticed of it.

"Yes..." Gary yawned. "Brother got a pair of thick ears. I told him a lot of times not to sleep with having the earphones stuck in your ears. Guess what? He brought his guitar sleep with him."

"Haha! Your brother is quite weird, huh? Gary, you're thirteen. How long are you gonna keep that doll with you?"

"I'm not going to let Ms. Felis go. Mom, when is Juvia coming? "

"Oh that's right! She's coming today. I'm not sure what time but she said she would come."

A smile appeared on his face. "That's great. I can ask her out for a date today!" Gary jumped and tossed Ms. Felis in the air and caught it before it could fall.

Ur laughed."Are you sure Gray won't be angry?"

"Don't kid me, mom! He will never fall in love."

* * *

The old castle was surrounded by clouds and thunders stormed and struck a large tree. The tree collapsed. Inside the castle lives an old king all by himself and a few servants. He was sitting on the throne in the darkness. A short girl with wavy blue hair in a black tank top with black legging and boots came upon the king and bowed on one knee.

"Your Highness, you call for me?" She asked as she kept her head low and her eyes are closed.

"I was informed you have tamed one of the dragon slayers. Is that true? " He asked. One of his servants made a mistake by tripping over rags lying on the floor, causing the dirty plate on the tray she was holding to fall and the king ordered his shadow guards to take her to the prison. The poor girl struggles to get herself released but the guards knocked her out and were taken to the prison.

The blue head girl smirked to herself in the dark. She clears her throat as she stood, looking straight into the king's eyes.

"That is true indeed, my king. I know you have the twin dragon on your side too."

"Haha. That's what I like about you. You know everything. I always thought training you would be useless."

"I take that as a compliment." She bowed."I may be small," The girl pointed her head. "But I have everything in here. You can count on me to get other two. I shall take my leave now." She bowed and just when she was about to go, the king halted her. This made her stop and turned to him. "Anything else, Your Highness?"

"You, as one of the Black Wizard Followers, are forbidden to fall in love. You must always remember that. Weaklings fall in love. Love is a disgusting feeling amongst humans. Understand?" The girl bowed again and smiled wickedly.

"I understand, Your Highness. I agree that love is indeed disgusting. Humans are easily defeated by love. Therefore, I have to go for the other two."

"...The fact that you know I am using you is very interesting, Levy."

"Another compliment, my king? It's an honour."She backed a bit while bowing before walking away. Two figures appeared from behind the king, watching the girl disappear in the dark.

"My king, are you sure you can trust her with that mission? She doesn't look like she's capable of doing that job. Look at her, she's short. How about you just let Rogue and me to take the other two dragon slayers? It's quicker that way."

"Sting, don't be ridiculous." The man with the black hair covering his right eye said to the man with blond hair. "Forgive his rude attitude, Your Highness. " The king strokes his beard and he suddenly stood.

"Follow her and make sure you report to me if you noticed she is starting to disobey my order. " The king walked away followed by his shadow guards and his servants.

"What? _Follow _her? Who do you think we are? Spies? We're Dragon Slayers!" The blond male shouted to the king. Rogue nudged Sting.

"Sigh...We should just do as King Hades said. He may be right, you know? Levy could easily turn her back against us if we don't watch her steps."

Levy went to visit the girl imprisoned in the dark in the castle dungeon. The girl was sitting, leaned her body against the grey wall and brought her knees to her chest as she heard a door creaked as it was opened. A short, blue haired girl from before came inside and the shadow guards bowed to Levy as she approaches the girl. The girl stood and gripped the bars of the prison and shook it harshly.

"Please let me go! Tell the king that I will not make a mistake again...Please..."

"I wonder if the king would trust you for the next time."

"But...I don't want to die yet...!" The girl burst into tears and slowly falls to her knees and her head is down. Her hands were still gripping the bars. She was shaking. Her scared look seems to made Levy pity on her. The girl kept on crying until Levy showed a sympathetic look to the girl. Levy knelt on one knee and raised the girl's head by holding up her chin.

Silently, she asked, "You're quite young. What's your name?"

Hesitating, the girl answered Levy."R-Rose. "

"Rose huh? Well, Rose. I'm sure if you pray to god non-stop; the king will forgive you and release you." Rose looked happy when she was told so.

"Really?"

Levy stood and looked at all the other prisoners in a different cell from Rose. Elderly men and women in the prison looked at her with hatred. Their eyes look like as if they wanted to end the blue haired girl's life now. Levy returned the sight with a kind smile and the elders showed disgust to her. Levy walked out of the room, closing the door as it creaked because of the rust. The room was dark again, having only the moon as a light.

"He will release me won't he?" Rose's voice echoed.

"Yes, Rose. King Hades will send you to god tomorrow. Pray for a safe journey to heaven, Rose." She said to herself and chuckled. "Oi guards, make sure you keep an eye on those prisoners. If you don't, I will burn your shadows and kill you." She warned the guards. The shadow guards bowed to her once again. "Good boy."

"What are you doing, visiting the prisoners?" A feminine voice came from where the stair to the upper floor of the castle was. The woman was standing there, slowly fanning herself and smirked to Levy.

"Evergreen."

"The king's favourite servant, are you?" Evergreen said, covering her grimace with the fan.

"It's weird to find you here, Evergreen. What do you want?" Levy asked coldly.

The brown haired woman fanned herself slowly. "If it weren't for stupid Freed I wouldn't be here in this filthy place." Evergreen said as her eyes looked away. "He said he wants to see you in his room. You're much weaker since you left Eulogia he said. Looks like you're going to get bad grades huh?" Levy crossed her arms and smirked at the woman in front of her.

"Heh. Saying he's 'stupid' when you actually 'love' him. Also, Freed will never say that to me. I am one of his best students after all." Evergreen's cheeks turned light pink and she quickly covered her embarrassment with her fan again. "Hades will be so upset with you."

"I-I don't know what do you mean, Levy."

"Sure, just keep on pretending and out of my way." Levy pushed Evergreen to the side and ascended the stair.

"What nerve!" Evergreen gritted her teeth as she watched Levy walk upstairs and disappeared from her sight. "I shall show you the wrath of a fairy, little girl."

* * *

"Fine,fine,fine! Do whatever you want and please, stop bugging me." The black haired teen scold the pleased maiden with sparkling eyes now.

"Then, what is Juvia's first duty?"

"Sigh...Just do anything you want." The blue haired stomped the ground lightly.

"That won't do, Gray-sama! You have to order Juvia around. "

"I'm late for work."

"Ah! Juvia will prepare a bento for you. Gray-sama can eat it during breaks."

"I work in a pub. They have food. Why don't you just stay and help Ur? Also, Gary would like you to be there."

"O...kay, then. " Juvia watches Gray rode his bicycle to Daniel's bar. Once he's nowhere to be seen now, Juvia felt a hand around her stomach. "Gyaa!"

"Let's go out, Juvia!" She turned back, and saw Gary. He flashed his teeth to her as he released Juvia. Juvia ruffles his already messy black hair and he seems to like it.

"Gary, want to play something?"

"Juvia, stop acting like a babysitter! I'm thirteen, you know? Thiiiiiiirteeeeen. "

Juvia looked at Gary who was just at her shoulder's level."Can't help it, since you're so short. Haha." Juvia laughed. A blush appears on Gary's face when he saw it. Her laughter made his heart go doki-doki. He tightens his grip on Ms. Felis. He can feel his heartbeat race faster.

"Juvia, I like you."

"Eh?" Juvia blushed lightly.

Gary held both her hands and looked straight into her eyes. "So won't you become my girlfriend?"

"Eh?!" Juvia blushed harder.

"I like you so much. I hate it when Gray simply neglected you like that. Once again, I like you, Juvia."

Both of them were quiet for a while. Juvia tried to not make things even awkward-er.

The blue head broke the silence first."Gary?"

"Yeah?"

Slowly, Juvia released her hands from the boy's hand. She put one hand on his head and started ruffling his hair.

"You know, Juvia is so happy when you say that to her."

"So that means-"

"But Juvia only see you as a younger brother. Not more than that. G-Gary?" Tears are forming inside his eyes. He quickly wipes them using the back of his hands. "Juvia didn't mean to-"

"Then I will work harder to make you like me! Wait until the day comes! For now, I'll retreat and do my homework!" Gary dashed upstairs into the bedroom.

"R-retreat?"

"My, that boy just won't give up." Juvia turned to the voice. Ur came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands with the apron.

"Is he always like that?" Juvia asked.

"He's always like that. Want to hear a story about Gary?"

"Okay." Juvia followed Ur to the kitchen and sat on the stool while Ur prepares a drink for her. Ur joined her later on.

"It happened when he was nine. I still remember at that time, he was really arrogant and despise every kid in his school. I hated that part of him because I want him to make friends. All my efforts are wasted, you know? Gary knew there was this girl that liked him so much that she follows him everywhere. So this one day came, where Gary was almost hit by a car. The girl pushed him aside and she was the one who got hit instead. Of course, Gary was shocked and ran to her. She turn to him and put up a smile, telling him 'I'm glad you're safe, Gary.' and fainted. She lost a lot of blood. She was still alive when she arrived at the hospital. The doctors couldn't find the same blood type as hers. Hers was O. Unfortunately; the blood banks ran out of O blood type. Gary didn't go to her funeral because he was ashamed of himself. He totally blames himself for her death. 'Boys are the ones who should protect the girls! Not vice versa!' Is what he always told me. Gray and Ultear can't do anything to cheer him up. And I guess that's why he wants to make you his girlfriend. Maybe he didn't want Gray to suffer as he did in two years. I think that two years of suffering is too much for a kid. But my Gary is strong now." A gentle smiled appears on Ur's face.

"So, did Gary ever visit her grave now?" Juvia asked. She stirred the tea with the spoon, making sounds as the spoon hits the mug.

"Yeah. It really shocked me when he turned twelve. I never see that arrogant side of him again. As you can see, he's a cheerful type, no? He rarely gets into bad mood and he has befriended all the kids in his school. It's like, I can't believe that was Gary. During the weekends, he used to go and visit her grave."

"Why did he stop?"

"I don't know myself."

"..."

* * *

A luscious green canopy letting the bright sunlight filter through in a greenish light. There is the sound of happily chirping birds and the rustling noise of animals running and frolicking in the brush. The ground is covered in beautiful flowers and vines that so gently twist up the deep mahogany trunks of the trees. The smell is fresh, you can almost taste the sweet scent of the flowers rising in the crisp air.

Squirrels chasing each other on the tree branch, fishes swimming calmly in the undisturbed lake. Under the oak tree, a pair of young man and woman was having time together. The young lady is reading a thick book while the young man was lying on the grass, gazing at the blue sky.

"_If I need to make him obey my orders, I need to make him kiss me. I'll try this..." _Levy put her book down and turned to her _boyfriend_."Gajeel, do you really love me?"

"I-idiot! Why are you asking that?" Gajeel turned his face away from Levy. Levy frowned and turned Gajeel's face to her.

"Just answer yes or no! Gah. You stupid Gajeel!" Gajeel gulped and turned red.

"I love you! Of course I love you! I just...It's awkward, you know? Those sentences make me feel awkward!"

"T-then, will you do everything for me?" Levy asked again, her cheeks turning pink, looking deeply into the lake.

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Gajeel!" Levy puffed her cheeks angrily.

"Yes, I would! Now tell me, why are you asking me this stuff?"

"No reason."

"Wha?"

"Idiot. It's because I wanted to know if you really loved me." Levy leaned closer to him. "You would do _everything_ for me because you _love _me right?" Levy asked softly.

"I told you yes." Gajeel pushed her head slowly to him and brought his lips to hers. Levy returned the kiss. Soon, Levy broke the kiss and cupped Gajeel's face. Suddenly, a large magic circle appeared under their feet and they are surrounded by strong wind. Levy recited a spell and the wind blew stronger from the magic circle. The wind faded shortly.

"Now, Iron Dragon Slayer, you will do as I say from now on...Your ancient magic belongs to King Hades. Shall we retrieve the other two, _Gajeel?_ " Levy chuckled to herself and laughed like a maniac. The lake suddenly blows up, making Levy turned back.

"This kind of attack...Bixlow is it?"

"Ah...Did I disturb you lovey dovey? Hahahaha!" A guy wearing a dark shirt that is covered by a black cape with black fur surrounding the neck and shoulders appeared. He walked on the lake towards the duo under the tree. Dolls like barrel belonged to him are flying freely and tend to repeat the last words in most of his sentences in an echoing manner.

"What are you? A moron? I don't fall in love. I successfully finished my mission. This guy was Metalicana's, the Iron Dragon. Seriously, if the dragons just joined us they wouldn't have to bother to erase the Dragon Slayers' memory and send them to the future. I don't think the Dragon Slayers' are aware of the greatness in their power. " Levy looked at her palm and slowly closes it forming a fist.

"Evergreen was right. You're slow." Bixlow said.

"You're slow! You're slow!" The dolls followed.

"Yeah, I realised that. I need Freed now. Let's go back to the castle. Oh, and, could you please just summon up a portal or something next time? Just don't blow up yourself saying that is your way of summoning a portal. "

"You're boring."

"Shut up. What do you think the king wants to do once he resurrected the black wizard?"

"Ssh. As a Black Wizard Follower, we aren't allowed to ask."

"Aren't allowed! Aren't allowed!"

"Arghhh! Quiet you little noisy flying things!" Bixlow laughed at her and it made her angrier.

Bixlow summoned up a portal and enters. Levy did too, and the hypnotized Gajeel followed. The portal vanished, leaving no trace.

* * *

The restaurant was filled with people and the waiter and waitresses are busy giving out orders and sending food to the customers. Their uniforms are of maids and butlers. That's right; they're in a cosplay restaurant. The theme will change most of the time. Today's theme was maid and butler uniforms. Other time it will change again.

"Here you go~" A braided pink haired maid placed the tray on the table and walk to serve another customer.

"Which one is mine? "

"Haha. They're yours, Natsu." The pink haired opened his eyes wide and looked at the red haired woman in front of him, not believing what she told him.

"You serious, Erza?"

"Dig up, you pig." She said and the boy did just that. "Slowly. You'll choke on your food."

Natsu swallowed the large bite of the burger and drank the coke from a straw. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"...I'm going off somewhere."

"Where?"

"I'm leaving this country." Erza stirred the coke with the straw. Not that it was hot, anyway.

"What?!" Natsu stood and slammed the table with his free hand. "Why didn't you discuss this matter with me first?" He had attracted the other customers' attention on them, not that he cared as he continued.

"Natsu..."

"You can't just leave like that!" He slammed the table again. A waiter in butler's costume came toward them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Would you quiet down? We have customers here. Thank you." He said and walked away. Natsu looked at the butler, pissed but he sat and slowly ate the burgers.

"I have the opportunity to show the world my fencing techniques. You know it's my dream. If- "

"If it weren't for Jellal you could have successfully do it. "

"Natsu, it's not his fault!"

"Well, I say it's his fault for leaving you like that without notice! Erza, you are like my sister and it hurts me to see my family suffered for like, _years. _But this is still very shocking. I really...didn't expect for you to leave suddenly. "

"Everything's going to be fine with you. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it...?"

Erza held out her pinky finger. "Please protect everyone while I'm not with you guys here."

"That's it? Hah, I can do that!" Natsu linked his pinky with Erza and took another burger. Erza stood up and slings her handbag over her shoulder.

"And no matter what, don't abandon anyone."

"What are you saying? Of course I won't. You're weird, Erza."

"E-err...I gotta get going. It's almost time for my flight."

"Kay'. Have a safe flight!" He said and gobble up a few more burgers. Natsu just had three beef burgers. Erza couldn't help but laugh at her piggy cousin and went out of the restaurant. Leaving Natsu by himself in the restaurant, Erza proceeds to the port in Hargeon with her belongings. A few minutes later, a black haired woman with a haircut in the traditional Japanese "princess style" arrived with her long sword beside her.

"Ah, you're here."

"Sorry, I had to do something before coming here. "

"It's okay. Are you ready to go, Kagura?"

"I am. I will definitely avenge my brother's death. Let's go to Eulogia." Noticing that Kagura didn't have anything but her sword with her, Erza asked her about spare clothes in the other world.

"My Fugutaiten is enough. I could always buy some at Eulogia later."

An old man with a bald head and long white beard called out to the two women as he appeared out of the ship. "There's only two of you ladies, right? Come on. I don't have that much time before the portal closes." As Erza and Kagura got into the ship, the old man showed them their cabin and the old man went off. Erza entered first followed by Kagura behind. There are two bunk beds left and right. And someone had occupied the upper part of the bed on the left side.

"There's someone else besides us?" Kagura said.

"Leave her be. She seems to be sleeping. I'm going to have a sightseeing in this ship. Want to come with me?"

"No. I'll stay here."

"Okay." Erza opened the cabin door and closes it. She went up the stairs and into the deck. The ship started to set sail and Erza leaned against the handle, feeling the gush of wind striking her face.

Kagura sit by the window and opened it. She let the wind came in. The woman sleeping in the upper bed woke up grumpily and was slightly shocked to find someone is in her cabin.

"You, what are you doing here?" She asked. Kagura didn't turned to her.

"This is my cabin."

"But I got here first. Close that window." She waited for Kagura to do as she said but seeing that Kagura didn't, the woman leaped out of the bed and closed the window. Enraged by her, Kagura stood up.

"We shouldn't argue here." Kagura said with a calm voice. The woman before her sat on the lower bed and crossed her arms.

"...You're going to Eulogia?"

"Yeah. I have to do something there. I'm Kagura Mikazuchi."

"Minerva Orlando."

* * *

**Wehehey, I actually have finished this one. There was supposed to be another chapter before I should submit it. But meh, I'm a lazy butt myself. Moreover, there's Dragon Nest in mah life now. Reviews, guys~ Guess what, Minerva appeared! Do you think she might join forces with Kagura and Erza or is actually their inside enemy?**


End file.
